


The Start of Forever

by Victqria



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, Clexa children, Clexa smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Lexa, Soft Clarke, Tooth Rotting Fluff, soft clexa, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victqria/pseuds/Victqria
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been together for 10 years, they’ve created peace among their people and have created a life for themselves. Only one thing is missing: a family.Basically some soft canon Clarke and Lexa as they explore a different aspect of their relationship.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see, I haven’t written canon in ages so I probably suck, but bear with me as I try to get into writing again. There may be some errors as I explore how Clarke and Lexa would have children of their own. Hopefully you’ll all enjoy this. 
> 
> All errors are my own, I suck at proof reading.

It’s mornings like these Lexa isn’t very fond of her earlier years in life. She’s thankful for the lessons they’ve taught and the future she forged from them, but the pain she feels in her bones now doesn’t excuse the fact that she’s spiteful of her aging body. She shifts from her side to her back, which doesn’t help the ache in her tail bone, but it’s better than the throbbing in her shoulder blade. 

Clarke stirs, causing Lexa’s face to twist up unpleasantly. She hadn’t meant to wake her  _ niron _ , but it was fruitless to try and move back into her previous position. She lifts her arm instead and waits a couple minutes, Clarke’s stirring continues until she rolls and burrows into Lexa’s armpit, obviously seeking warmth. Clarke makes her feel young, like they haven’t spent 10 winters together already; Though that’s probably because they’d made love the night before, Clarke always did manage to make her feel desperate and youthful when she bared her body and murmured dirty things into her ear. 

“Why m’wake?” It was barely audible but Lexa heard it. She tilts her head and presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, arm curling around her waist to give a gentle squeeze. 

“Sore.” Lexa murmurs, bringing her other hand up to brush Clarke’s hair back. “I did not mean to wake you.” She adds, letting her hand drop so she can stroke Clarke’s jaw. 

“Mm. Not so fierce anymore huh?” 

Lexa huffs, purposely digging her fingers into Clarke’s hip. Clarke grunts, then shifts her leg so it’s draped over Lexa’s thigh. It doesn’t do much, only makes it harder to move, which Lexa guesses is Clarke’s motive anyway. “I could snap your neck right now.” She mumbles, letting her nose nuzzle into Clarke’s hair. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Clarke mumbles back, slowly lifting her head until she’s able to kiss Lexa’s chin. “It’s okay. Where is it sore?” Lexa deflates completely. There’s no point hiding it now. Not that she could, Clarke already knows the extent of her old injuries. 

“Shoulder and lower back.” She admits, frowning. “I think it is the weather. My shoulder aches the most when it is cold.” She lets her hand drop from Clarke’s jaw and stretches the same arm above her head. There’s a couple of loud pops and crackles, but nothing that she isn’t used too. 

“Would you like me to give your shoulder a rub?” Despite Lexa telling her she could manage with the pain, because in reality it wasn’t as bad as dying, she did appreciate the love and affection Clarke still showed towards her body. Instead of giving a straight answer, she carefully nudged Clarke’s nose to the side and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. Clarke’s answering smile was enough to fill her body with warmth.

“Later.” Lexa eventually answers, letting out a soft hum. “I have a council meeting this morning. There has been talk of new  _ natblida  _ in 7 villages scattered over the region. One of which is rumoured to be a babe.” Lexa’s eyebrows furrow. “We have not had a child that young in many generations. Our scouts only go out once every 3 years so most mothers will hide their young until they are able to walk, but this one willingly gave up her  _ fyucha’s  _ identity not long after birth.” Clarke’s matching frown makes Lexa’s stomach twist unpleasantly. She knows what she’s about to say. 

“Why would you take a baby that young, Lexa? Who’s going to look after it?” 

Lexa lets out a deep sigh, carefully untangling herself so she can sit up and rub her face. 

“I do not have any authority over these children, Clarke. You know this.  _ Natblida  _ are worshipped, they are a blessing. Just because I have outlived every other  _ Heda _ before me does not mean I am immortal. I will die one day and—“

“ _ I know. _ ” 

Lexa shakes her head, getting ready to slip out of bed before an argument can arise. Two strong arms slide around her waist, though, stopping her from making a quick exit. 

“I know how sacred your blood is. Last time we sent our scouts off they came back empty handed. That’s 6 years without a single nightblood. I don’t care about the children that are old enough to defend themselves— Well, I do, they’re  _ children _ — but I care about the fact you’re about to take a baby from its mother before it’s even able to distinguish green from blue.” Lexa grit her teeth together and tried to keep the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach down, but it was useless. Clarke still didn’t understand. 

“ _ Klark—“ _

“No. I get why you need these children, I do. Aden’s already expressed his excitement about having new brothers and sisters.” Lexa did not know of this. She frowned deeper, carefully looking back to try and gadge Clarke’s expression. “But he’s only just become a man, he can’t raise a baby. He doesn’t even know what it’s like to love another woman, or man.” 

“He won’t be sole caregiver.” Lexa cut in, slowly pulling away until she was able to slide out of bed. “Indra’s daughter will raise it and I will be there so it familiarises itself with me.” Her back made an unpleasant sound, more of a crack than a pop, but it didn’t stop her from grabbing her robe and pulling it around her body. 

“ _ Lexa.”  _ That made her stop, Clarke didn’t use that tone lightly. She turned to look at Clarke, eyebrows still pulled tightly together. “Maybe this is our chance to raise a baby together? We’ve talked about this, having children, but we’ve never gone forward with anything because you were scared you wouldn’t live to see them grow.” 

Lexa had only been speechless a handful of times in her life. She could recall each time, actually. The first was when she’d been chosen by the previous commanders to lead her people, she didn’t think she’d win her conclave. The second was when Anya had told her about Clarke’s people falling from the sky, the third was when Clarke had admitted her love for the first time all those years ago, and now… this. 

“You… want to... raise this  _ natblida  _ with  _ me?”  _

Her expression must have softened, but Clarke’s smile was contagious. The small laugh she let out made her frown again, but that was only because she didn’t enjoy being made fun of. 

“ _ Yu vout in dison ste leyos?”  _

“Lexa, I’ve never seen your face twist up like that before. Yes, I think it’s very funny.” Clarke was up and out of bed before Lexa had a chance to fully process what was happening. She’d seen Clarke naked many times, but seeing her so soft and bare still made arousal pool in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t fair how little Clarke’s body had aged over the years, but she also didn’t train as much as Lexa still did. Despite that, there where little scars scattered over her body. The claw marks that travelled from her shoulder to her back, a panther Clarke had mentioned many moons ago, an ‘L’ shaped scar on her hip that she’d sustained while learning to ride a horse. There was a large ‘C’ shaped scar on her waist, that one was from an arrow on their first hunting trip together. 

Clarke was still as pale and as beautiful as ever, even if she’d gained a fair amount of muscle in her arms and legs over the years. 

“I don’t enjoy you laughing at me.” She croaked out, though cooled her expression when Clarke slid her arms around her neck and pressed a kiss between her brows. 

“You’ve gone soft.” Clarke whispered with a small smile. “I’m serious. Is it possible? Is there any way we can raise this baby together?” The thought of raising a child still made Lexa’s heart swell. She’d spent most of her life thinking she’d be alone. She’d given up her own womb the moment she’d been taken by the scouts, brought back to Polis and said her vows. She would never bear her own children. It was fact. 

But here Clarke was, her life partner, proving time and time again she wasn’t alone, also wanting to raise a child with her as if it were the most natural thing in the whole world. She let out a deep sigh when her arms finally curled around Clarke’s waist, head shaking. “We cannot raise a  _ natblida  _ together. I can not show favouritism, nor can I have a hand in how the baby is cared for. They’re all raised equally, with the same vows and the same training, which I am allowed to have some say in, but I can’t physically raise them myself.” She saw Clarke’s express turn to one of sadness so she shook her head again. 

“I do not understand how we would have a  _ goufa _ of our own.” It was true, Clarke had mentioned it many times before, but Lexa didn’t want a child that she could potentially abandon through death. But she’d lived a long life, much longer than most women and men and much, much longer than any previous  _ Heda  _ despite being shot in her early years. “But you have mentioned how you can use your  _ tek _ to formulate a baby before.” 

It was her turn to smile when Clarke’s lips parted and her head pulled back, shock evident on her face.

“It is true, I did not want a child that was…” She had to think of the word Clarke had used when explaining the process to her. “Biologically mine.” It came out a little slurred, she didn’t quite know how to form all the syllables. “Because I did not want to leave you with a child that I was not there to raise.” She let out a stuttered breath once she realised the extent of her next words. “But if I were to die one day, which is something we cannot prevent, I’d want you to have a piece of me with you, as selfish as that may be.” Lexa didn’t cry often, but when she did it always surprised her. Even now, with a tear falling down her cheek without permission. “I don’t know how good a mother I will be.” Clarke was quick to shake her head and carefully wipe the tear away with her thumb. “I still cannot carry any potential child, but I would if I could.” Clarke laughed, cradling Lexa’s head with both her hands. “If you believe it is possible, I am willing to try.” 

There was a long moment of silence as Clarke leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Lexa didn’t mind, it was comforting knowing that she’d be able to give Clarke something she’d been talking about for years. 

“Just because you’re defusing the situation by offering me our own baby does not mean taking one from its mother is acceptable.” Clarke murmured, though caressed Lexa’s cheek nonetheless. “ _ Ai hod in yu, Leska, don much.”  _ It was enough to make Lexa smile. “We can talk about this later. I don’t want to get emotional this early in the morning.” 

“I will speak to the  _ Trikru _ ambassador.” Lexa murmured, sighing. “Leave the child until it is 3 years of age. At least we will have a  _ natblida  _ on standby if anything happens to the ones here.” Despite the fact it was going against everything Lexa believed in, it was morally the right thing to do. It would cause a ruckus no doubt, but once again, Clarke was right. She would just have to be a little more forceful with her words. “Does that make you happy,  _ niron _ ?” Her lips twitched into a small grin then, one Clarke was happy to kiss away. 

“ _ You  _ make me happy. We both know how I feel about the  _ natblida.” _ Lexa hummed, leaning in again to capture Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“I am guessing we will have to make arrangements to see Abby and Jackson, hmm?” 

“Yes. I will send word to Arkadia today and we can talk about how we are going to travel once you are done with your meeting.” Clarke smiles again, kissing the corner of Lexa’s mouth once in parting before putting an arms length between them. “Do you have enough time to bathe? I can massage your back and shoulders?” 

“Not today. We can bathe together tonight if you would like?” 

“Is it just your shoulders and back?” 

Lexa let out a huff, she didn’t particularly want to admit that no, it wasn’t just her shoulders and back, but she also knew how demanding Clarke could be. “I am getting old. Everything is sore. From my ankles to my knees, shoulders to neck, it is a part of life,  _ niron _ .” She grinned some, reaching over to grab Clarke’s robe and held it out for her to slip into, even if she would have preferred they stay in bed naked all day. “I will survive.” 

“You act as if being 32 is the new 60.” Clarke grumbled, slipping into her robe with narrowed eyes. “I’m only 4 years younger than you. Is this what I should expect?” Lexa still didn’t completely understand Clarke’s way of numbering her years on this earth. She was a child, then became a woman and everything since then has been a blur. 

“I do not think you fully understand the amount of physical damage I have done to my body. It has aged me in a different sense, I suppose.” She nodded towards the large shelf containing their clothes. “Am I allowed to dress now or are you going to mock me some more?” 

“You sound like you’re 60.” Clarke mumbled playfully, perking an eyebrow. “Go dress. I need to have a bath. I will see you soon?” Lexa sent Clarke a little nod as she walked off, heart full of love for the woman that had fallen from the shy. 

  
  


***

  
  


The meeting with the  _ trikru  _ ambassador had gone well, even if a few of the other people present had disagreed with her choice to leave the  _ natblida  _ baby for next seasons scouts, but they all understood her reasoning. It wasn’t fair on the flame keeper to raise a baby as well as several children grieving for their parents, which is what brought Lexa to the lower level of Polis tower. She stood just outside the throne room, lips pulled into a small smile as she watched Aden help each child with their vows in English. Most of the younger children were coming of age, around 10 years old, while Aden’s group where all in their early 20s. 

When she’d come to him and asked him to mentor the  _ natblida _ , he had taken the role with pride. Despite him being the most promising, a lot of the other adults were also learning the responsibilities that came with being a leader. 

“What are our three pillars?” Lexa spoke up, finally stepping into the room. All the children stood and bowed their heads. “Can you speak them in English?” 

“Wisdom.” Lexa nods. 

“Compassion…” Lexa rose an eyebrow when all of them had a confused look on their face. 

“Strength!” One boy called out, then the rest repeated the word. She smiled some more.

“You are all getting much better.” She said, shifting to kneel so she was level with them. “There’s more to being  _ Heda _ than Wisdom, compassion and strength. You need to put those three words into context, otherwise they mean nothing.” They all nodded eagerly. “Why do we need to be wise?” 

“So we can learn from our past mistakes. Pass our knowledge on and use it to help our people.” Aden answered. Lexa sent each of the children a nod, confirming what Aden was saying. She had more to say, but she’d wait until another time to explain that the flame would give them more wisdom than they could ever need. 

“Why do we need to be compassionate?” 

“So we can feel for our people. So we can make a decision based off of what they need, not based off of what we think is best, but because we love them unconditionally.” Lexa nodded again, though pursed her lips. 

“We also need to be compassionate so we can keep in touch with our emotions. We need to be able to feel others misery, we need to feel others pain, so we can make a decision based off of how they feel, not how we feel.” Aden’s eyebrows furrowed, though Lexa sent him a nod. “You are correct, but you don’t have to love the people that could someday turn against you. You only need to understand why they turned against you so you can make things right.” All the children nodded then. “And why do we need to be strong?” 

This time no one spoke, not even Aden. 

“We need to be strong for our people. We also need to be strong to fight their wars, emotionally, mentally and physically. We need to be strong so they have someone to look up too. We also need to be strong for ourselves. You will spend many years alone if you are chosen to be commander, you need to find strength within yourself to get through those years.” 

“But you have  _ Klark _ ..?” 

Lexa let out a little sigh, carefully pushing herself to her feet. 

“I do.” She said, lips pulling into a small smile. “But she is only a companion. You will all have companions.” She glared at Aden’s raised eyebrow. “Yes, it is true, Clarke is my  _ niron _ .” She cleared her throat, frowning. “Love is not a weakness, I was taught wrong. You may all find yourselves with someone you can one day seek comfort in, but it is not something you search for. I did not actively seek out Clarke, I also did not actively seek out love or companionship. If it happens, it happens, but being  _ Heda  _ comes first. You must remember that. Your people, they are your priority. You can’t destroy a nation because you are lonely. That is not something you can afford.” She heard someone clear their throat from behind and turned, cheeks instantly heating when she realised it was Clarke. 

“If it came down to it, Lexa would choose her people over me. She’s done it before.  _ Heda _ is the embodiment of self-control.” Lexa turned back to the children and nodded some, though found herself glaring at Aden again. 

“You are mocking me with your eyes. What is it?” 

“ _ Wanheda _ would make a great  _ Heda, _ don’t you think?” Lexa didn’t answer right away, but she did turn to Clarke and sigh.

“Clarke would make a good commander, but not a great one.” She heard Clarke scoff. “Clarke is overly compassionate. There is such a thing as feeling too much for the people around you.” She swallowed her pride and frowned. “You need to find a balance.” She waited, though when she turned, she found Clarke glaring. Aden snickered, which caused the other children to giggle. 

“You’re lucky you’re with the  _ natblida. _ ” Clarke said with a roll of the eyes. “But you’re right. I feel too much for the people around me. I’d be able to lead my people, but not command them. I’m mentally strong, but I’m not the best with a sword. There is a balance you will all need to find if you want the flame to choose you.” 

Lexa felt an overwhelming sense of love for the woman beside her. 

“You are all dismissed. Training starts at noon. I will be there.” She turned on her heel and grinned to herself when she heard everyone echo a ‘ _ Sha, Heda.’  _ Before they all ran off to get something to eat.

They made it to the dining hall with little fuss, though Lexa could tell something was wrong with Clarke by the way she was walking. She would not apologise for what she said, though she would make it up to Clarke later if she was truly upset. Though she sensed otherwise, especially when she took her seat. 

“Bring your chair around.” She gestured with her hand, shifting her chair at the end of the table to make room. Lexa had her own personal quarters that she used to dine alone, though with the  _ trikru  _ ambassador in the capital, she had to dine at the public table. Clarke moved after a moment of hesitation, then leaned back. Lexa frowned again, clearly confused. “Are you alright?” She couldn’t show any affection in public, it was a general rule they had made when news got out about their relationship, but she could rest her hand on Clarke’s knee. “Are you upset about what I said?” 

“Oh, no. I couldn’t care less.” That didn’t help.

“What is it then?” 

“Did you… you know? Talk about the baby?” 

That definitely made sense. Lexa hummed, giving Clarke’s knee a squeeze. 

“We will not be separating the  _ fyucha  _ from its  _ nomon _ .” Clarke’s eyebrows rose in response. 

“I’ve never heard you say mother in your own language.” Lexa glanced around the table, making sure everyone sat was deep in conversation. 

“No?” Her lips twitched, though she fought off the smile and straightened up in her seat instead. “We will talk tonight.” She gave Clarke’s knee one more squeeze before removing her hand and letting the cooks serve their food. 

  
  


***

It was safe to say Lexa looked exhausted when she finally came into their room. It was disheartening. Lexa surely just wanted to rest. Clarke got up from her seat at the desk tucked in the corner of the room and came up behind Lexa with an unusually shy smile. “Let me.” 

When Lexa sighed and went limp, she carefully started to remove her shoulder piece, followed by her red cape. She placed them on their respective hooks once off and then came to stand in front of her  _ very  _ tired commander. “You overdid it.” She said quietly as she worked the belt on Lexa’s gown. “Again.” She sent a little glare as she pulled Lexa’s gown off and hung it up too, then knelt down to remove the straps around Lexa’s thighs.

“I am fine.” It was infuriating, but Clarke knew Lexa was on autopilot. 

“Bath is ready in the next room.” She spoke as she tugged off Lexa’s boots. “I got some mint oil for your shoulder.” Lexa’s answering grunt was enough to make her eyes roll. She stood once she’d stripped Lexa of all the complex clothing she wore and took her hand, careful as she lead them into the bathing chambers attached to Lexa’s room. 

She helped remove Lexa’s shirt and chest wrap, then carefully tugged her leather pants down each leg. Underwear was next, but Lexa managed to take them off on her own before lowering herself into the bath. “What did you do after we ate?” Clarke smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Lexa’s temple. 

“Saw to some of the travelling documents that the scouts needed to compile for their journey, then while you were training with the nightbloods I went to the markets to get you some mint oil.” She grabbed a washcloth and handed it over. “Worked with some of the healers by the old milk hut, the program that mom put in place is working. Most of the healers in Polis all know basic CPR and are studying the different medicines we use.”

“I was wondering how that was going. It took us 7 years to put that program in place.” Lexa commented, yawning. “Are you going to join me?” 

“Yeah, just let me get things ready first.” Lexa grunted again, making Clarke’s nose crinkle. It took another 5 minutes, but Clarke made sure their robes were set aside and the fire was lit in their room. Once stripped of her own clothes, though, she carefully set herself inside the tub and let out a content sigh. “Happy?” Lexa’s answering ‘mm’ was enough. 

She let Lexa soak, her hands gently massaging Lexa’s ankles and calves. It was nice to be able to look after the person that seemingly shut herself away from everyone else. Plus, it made Clarke feel like she was helping. She didn’t do much in Polis anymore, her ambassador days were over. She gave her seat at the council table up as soon as Lexa made their relationship public; there wasn’t any need for unwanted drama that could be avoided. She did help train the locals speak english(yes, even after all these years), volunteered at the orphanage in town, made sure the trading routes where free of bandits and overlooked any programs they’d put in place around the capital. Basic stuff, but it helped level out the workload and Lexa often gave her small jobs to do when she was busy.

“I think I might fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.” Lexa mumbled from her side of the tub, head rested back against the side. “We should talk now.” Clarke’s heart stopped for a moment. She’d completely forgotten about the talk they’d be having regarding children. She’d let a tear or two fall whilst bathing that morning, but other than that had tried to push that thought aside so she didn’t get distracted. 

“Will your people try force you out of power if we have any children?” It was something she’d thought about in the past, and something that had briefly crossed her mind when talking to the nightbloods that morning. 

“No. I’m not the one carrying the child, there are no laws against  _ Heda  _ having children, only carrying them to full term.” 

“Oh, so men that have been  _ Heda  _ can have children but females that have been  _ Heda  _ can’t?” 

“Correct.” 

“That’s… unfair.” 

“Not really. Men have little self control. There’s a reason why many of our commanders have been woman; we don’t need sexual pleasures in life. We don’t need a man to keep us happy. Unfortunately, many boys that go through the process of becoming a man whilst carrying the title of  _ Heda _ feel the need to sleep with a woman to complete their transition. I know of 6 commanders that have had children, all of those children lived happy lives.” 

Clarke blew out a breath. “Have you ever had any desire to sleep with a man?” Lexa answered with a scoff and lifted her head up, smirk tugging at her lips. 

“Why on earth would I have any desire to sleep with a man when woman like you exist?” Clarke’s cheeks flushed, eyes diverting down to the water as she gently rubbed a tense muscle behind Lexa’s knee. 

“Have any female commanders have children before?” Lexa let out a sigh as she rolled her shoulders. 

“Yes. She was poisoned. Like I said, I cannot carry a child. I gave up that right when I was taken to Polis to train. You, however, can. The only problem is that the men who have sired children before didn't have an ongoing relationship with the woman they bred with. They didn’t raise their children, either. They could visit them, but they decided it best if the child didn’t know about their heritage.” Clarke let out a little ‘oh’ as she reached over the side of the tub to grab the oil. 

“Would you be disowned for raising a child?” 

“No. I will obviously have to explain how you conceived our child, otherwise there will be no problem.” Lexa let out a little hum as Clarke began to massage the muscles in her right thigh. “The people will welcome a child born from a commander that’s given them peace. When I am gone, they will have someone they can cherish. I’m sure they’ll have plenty of stories to tell any child we bring into this world.” It was strange hearing Lexa speak so openly about the prospect of having a baby, especially because she’d been so against it. Then again, Clarke hadn’t brought it up in a couple years. She didn’t want to make Lexa feel guilty about something she didn’t want. 

“You seem rather smitten by the idea. What changed? And… so suddenly?” She gestured for Lexa to turn around and waited until she was so she could carefully massage Lexa’s shoulders and neck. 

“The fact you wanted to raise a child that wasn’t your own, with me, made something… click inside of me. I have lived a good life, Clarke. You have given me more than I could have ever dreamed possible. The least I can do is give you a child.” Clarke paused, closing her eyes for a moment as those words sunk in. “I know it’s not that easy, there will be a process, but I have always wanted a family. I couldn’t indulge the idea because I am  _ Heda _ . I could never have a child of my own. Then you came along. You became my family.” Slowly, as if everything was finally hitting all at once, Clarke leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder, then neck, before burying her face behind Lexa’s ear. Lexa was so oddly good with words and often rendered Clarke a little breathless when she figured out how to integrate a new word into her vocabulary. Though this was something else entirely. 

“I love you, Clarke. I’ll always be with you. Hopefully this will solidify that.” 

It was entirely too much. 

“What happens if I die first?” She didn’t mean for it to come out so harsh, but it was a possibility. She could feel Lexa deflating back against her chest but held on regardless, almost too scared to move. 

“I will raise our child to the best of my ability, but I do not want to talk about death when we are contemplating bringing life into this world.” She felt Lexa’s hands curl around her wrists. “When can we travel to Arkadia?” Clarke let out a small exhale, willing herself to stay calm. 

“It takes 3 days by horseback. We can leave in a week. You have the  _ trikru _ ambassador here for another couple of days, then you’re meant to be hosting a feast in a village to bring good fortune.” Lexa hummed, leaning back more fully. 

“Have you radioed your mother?” 

“Yes. I told her we had something important to talk about and I would radio in tomorrow with more details.” She slowly shifted her head and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, gently squeezing her waist. “This is what you want? You’re ready?” 

It was a loaded question, one Lexa took awhile to answer, but eventually she let out a soft “Yes.” As she turned her head and kissed the side of Clarke’s head. “I would like to make love to you tonight,  _ niron. _ ” Clarke’s lips pulled into a smile as she rested her temple against Lexa’s jaw. 

“Not tonight. Your body needs rest. We can tomorrow.” 

“My body is fine.” Clarke blew out a breath and shook her head. 

“What have I told you about overdoing it?” 

“I am  _ fine.  _ I want to touch you.” 

With a little laugh and a kiss to Lexa’s neck, Clarke pulled her head back and retracted her arms so she could resume massaging Lexa’s neck and shoulder. “I want you to rest. Do you want to be out of action for the next week?” 

“You’re insufferable.” Lexa grunts out. “As long as I get to hold you?” 

“Lexa, you hold me every night.” 

“Not when you’re angry.” 

“Because you try to initiate sex to make up for being a total asshole.” 

“That is true. It works though.” 

“You shouldn’t have this much confidence in your old age.” 

Lexa’s answering laugh echoed in the room, and despite wanting Lexa to rest, they ended up making love until early morning. It was… the perfect way to end an eventful day. 


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense, I’ll be diving into some of Lexa’s worries next chapter. I’m not the best with genetics, so just keep in mind this is fiction and I’m doing my best. This fic is meant to be light hearted and fluffy :)

“Explain it to me again?” Lexa murmured, fingertips stroking up and down Clarke’s arm. They were in bed, Clarke curled into Lexa’s side with her leg hitched up over Lexa’s hip. It was standard.

“It’s genetic modification.” Those words still didn’t make sense, regardless of the fact Clarke had tried explaining it twice already. “They’ll take a hair sample, blood sample, some spit and then run them through a program that’ll tell them what chromosomes you have. From there, they’ll do further DNA testing and figure out which parts of you will match with me, then use artificial sperm to patch in the missing pieces, _then_ put that inside of me. Then boom, a baby is made.” Lexa’s mind was quite literally about to explode.

“Clarke, I do not understand the words you are using. What’s in my hair that is so important? What’s a chromosome? What’s… genetic mean?” She knew Clarke was getting frustrated by the way she was breathing, but tried to make up for her lack of understanding by running her other hand up Clarke’s bare thigh.

“Do you want me to use gross grounder terms?”

“You’ve lived on the ground for many years, Clarke, why do you still use the term grounder?”

“Are you purposely trying to pick away at everything I say?”

“No. I’m frustrated because I want to understand how we are going to have a child.”

That seemed to soften Clarke up. She felt a kiss to her shoulder, then one to her jaw. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just… not sure how to explain it to you.”

“Use whatever terms you deem fit. I will try to understand.”

“Okay… you do know how a baby is made between a woman and a man, right?”

“Yes. I learnt when I was young. I’m not allowed to conceive a child, remember? I had to learn how a child was made to prevent it from happening. Who do you think I am?”

“Well, sometimes you act like an uneducated child when you don’t get your way, so I’m just making sure.” Lexa hummed, clearly amused, then tilted her body so she could brush her nose against Clarke’s cheek. “I’m about to use some pretty bold terms here, yeah?”

“I’ve cut off a man’s genitals before as punishment for trying to touch an innocent woman, Clarke. Use whatever words you need too.” She felt Clarke’s face twist up in discomfort, clearly unimpressed with that sort of knowledge.

“They’re basically going to make a form of cum from your genetic code. They’re going to take little parts of you, like your eye colour, your hair colour, your bone structure, and put that inside of some fake ejactulation and put that inside of me. My body will mix with that, and then we’ll have a baby that’s equal parts of both of us. Does _that_ make sense?” Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed, brain working in overdrive as she put the pieces together. That definitely made more sense, but it was still confusing.

“A little. Do we get to pick the features our child will have? Isn’t that against the point? That’s like a horror story I was told as a child to scare me away from _tek_ .” Lexa blew out a breath and pressed her lips against Clarke’s temple. “I am sorry, _niron._ The process if very confusing for me. I wish I had the knowledge you did.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s going to take some time to explain. Pictures will help.” She nodded as Clarke shifted to prop herself up on her elbow. “We don’t get to pick the features, no. It’ll be randomised. Parts of you won’t be compatible with me, others will. It’s very complicated. It took me several years to understand the science behind it when I was in school.” Lexa finally deflated, nodding in defeat.

“I understand enough for now. We leave for Arkadia in the morning, so we will need to rest. Are you… satisfied?” Lexa’s heart did a little flutter when Clarke’s lips twisted into a smirk. They’d made love an hour ago, something that had become more frequent over the past week. They usually didn’t have the energy. Well… Lexa didn’t. It was a nice change, she’d missed making love to Clarke’s body and watching as she trembled and moaned beneath and on top of her.

“For now. Are you?” Lexa’s lips pursed, trying to figure out if this was some kind of trick.

“I am. Are you sure?” When Clarke bent down to press a reassuring kiss to Lexa’s lips, she smiled.

“Yes. Turn over. I want to hold you tonight.” Lexa wouldn’t argue with that. They’d probably change positions during the night anyway, Clarke had a tendency to move around in her sleep. With one more parting kiss Lexa slowly turned onto her side, fingers tangling with her _niron’s_ as they draped over her waist.

“ _Reshop, ai nemiyon.”_

  


***

  


Clarke hates traveling by horseback. It’s probably her least favourite thing to do now the novelty of riding has worn off. She hadn’t ridden in a while though, so it was bound to hurt her backside regardless. Lexa was as graceful as ever, riding with her usual swagger. It was almost irritating how well she was able to hold up with her bad hip, but Clarke knew better than to spite Lexa for her strength to push on. Things simply had to be done and Lexa did them with tired muscles and weak joints. It was actually pretty honourable.

“ _Klark.”_ She looks up at the sound of her name and lets out a little sigh when Lexa kneels down next to her. “You should have told me you hadn’t broken yourself in.” Clarke let out a small hiss when Lexa took her hands, the rope she’d been holding onto had bitten into her skin during the first two days of riding, causing angry red burns to cover her palms and fingers.

“I’m okay, really. I should have brought my riding gloves.” She hisses again when Lexa pours a generous amount of water over the wounds, though sucks it up and watches as Lexa begins to wrap them. It’s sweet how tentative she’s being.

“That should help.” Lexa says as she ties off the cloth, then looks up with a frown. “Will you ride with me?” It’s a generous offer, riding with _Heda_ is the highest of praises, but Clarke knows better than to cross that line so close to their destination.

“I would, but we can’t. Not this close to Arkadia. We only have half a day of traveling left, I should make it.” She smiles at Lexa’s little pout, though said pout is gone quicker than it had appeared.

“Alright. We’re making good time. Once the horses have eaten and rested we can carry on. Are you hungry?” Lexa shifts to take a seat on the log next to Clarke. “I brought some dried berries.”

“I’m good. The breakfast we had is enough. How’s your hip?” She glances around to make sure the guards accompanying them are by the small stream, then reaches over to give Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I saw you struggling earlier. I have some of that special root tea? That should take the edge off, no?”

“I am fine. I twisted it while riding. It’s better now. I just want to get to Arkadia so we can sleep in a proper bed.” Clarke internally agreed.

“Mom can give you a booster shot once we get into medical. You’re due for one anyway.”

“I don’t like needles. I don’t need anymore shots.”

“I don’t care. They help with your joints so you don’t cramp up doing normal things, like walking. Do you want to look like an idiot in front of all your peers?”

“... No. which shot is this?”

“Magnesium. Remember what that does?”

“Ah, yes. Magnesium helps with my knees and ankles. Iron helps keep energy levels high, and… all of the other vitamins you talk about do other good things.”

“And who said you can’t teach an old dog new tricks?” Clarke grinned, playfully nudging Lexa’s shoulder.

“I don’t understand why you make these jokes when you’re the one that’s going to deal with the same problems sooner or later.” Lexa grumbled, nose wrinkled. “I must go check on the horses. Make sure you refill your water skin before leaving.” With that, Lexa was up and gone.

It was nice being able to joke around and have Lexa actually respond with something equally as witty. It took several years for Lexa to finally come out of her shell and it was truly empowering knowing that Lexa only showed that side with her. Sure, she was definitely a lot easier on the _natblida_ and wasn’t as intimidating as she once was, but the people of Polis liked being able to approach their _Heda,_ especially when she hosted big festivals in the town square and partook in some of the games they played. Lexa had formed the colination with a fiery passion and now that there was a long lasting peace, she was able to be rather humble.

The rest of the trip was painful, but bearable. The huts surrounding the main wall of Arkadia had increased in size. Clarke hadn’t been at Arkadia in half a year, so it was nice to see they where still expanding and making room for the ever growing population.

They approached the gate and carefully dislodged from their horses, Lexa quick to come to Clarke’s aid when her foot got stuck in the stirrup.

“Ah! Clarke!” It was a voice she hadn’t heard in awhile, but one she loved nonetheless. “Hold on, we’re working on removing the front gate entirely now that our market has been built and the inside of Arkadia is presentable.” With a loud creek, the gate pushed open and a bearded Bellamy slipped out. He scooped her up in a hug that quite literally took her breath away, which in turn made her squeak out a laugh.

“I missed you.” She exhaled when he released to pull Lexa into a hug, one that she didn’t appreciate by the glare on her face and the stiffness of her body.

“As much as I would love to be groped by a fully grown man, _get off_ .” Bellamy’s dynamic with Lexa was an odd one, if they’d both had enough ale they acted like long lost brother and sister, but sober? Lexa didn’t really know how to let loose. Plus, she was _Heda_ and even if Bellamy was a hugger, it wasn’t exactly easy for Clarke’s lover to respond in the same manner.

“I didn’t grope you. There’s a fine line, commander, and I’m not ready to loose my hands.” Lexa’s lips did seem twitch then. “What brings you here? Who's standing in for Lexa?”

“Aden’s selected one of his peers to help run things while we’re gone. The older nightbloods need some proper experience, but Gia is there guiding them.” Clarke explained as Bellamy lead them in through the gate. “We’re here for personal matters. Mom is expecting us, how have you been?”

“Sounds fun.” He stopped to pull a radio from his pocket and shrugged. “Tired. This will be our first year without the gate up. We’ve had some problems with some of the other villages as you know, but we’ve formed a friendship through a mutual love of food. We help hunt for them and they leave us alone.”

“Which villages?” Lexa spoke up, eyebrows raising.

“Another time, _Heda_. There was no conflict, we just didn’t want to risk losing our peace of mind.” Clarke frowned, but ignored it. She had no hand in what happened in Arkadia anymore, she hadn’t for many years, actually. Bellamy held the radio up to his mouth and pressed the little button, speaking a gentle: “Abby, you there?”

A few seconds later there was a: “Someone’s already informed me Clarke and Lexa are here. Send them to medical.”

With a bow of the head Bellamy bid them farewell.

  


***

  


Seeing her mother's grey hair out in full force still made Clarke’s heart drop. She wished she could see her mother more, maybe visit once a month, but things really did get busy in Polis.

“Honey! Oh, you look well. How have you been?” This was a hug she happily melted into.

“I’ve been good. I’m not looking forward to the snow that’s expected soon, though. It’s freezing in Polis.” She pulled back with a content sigh and let her eyes really take her mother in. “You?” She stepped back and glanced over at Lexa, who clearly looked out of her element.

“I have some clothes you can take back with you. We yielded some thick wool this year that we were able to make into some blankets and coats.” There was the fondness that Clarke had missed. Abby gestured for them both to take a seat and with a little wince after settling down, Clarke was finally able to relax. For a minute or so at least. “I’m good. You don’t usually visit unless there’s something important going on, but… there’s only the two of you?”

Straight to business it seemed.

She slowly turned her head to look at Lexa and sent her a reassuring smile. Despite having made peace with Arkadia, Lexa still wasn’t comfortable here like she was back home. “First things first, do you have any magnesium shots?” Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, followed by a quick shake of the head.

“No. My joints are fine. Clarke is trying to avoid the subject.” Lexa’s voice was strained as she shifted in her seat. “I do not feel comfortable revealing why we are here.” She added, leveling Abby with an expression Clarke would probably describe as unsettled.

“Alright then… Clarke?”

Playtime was over.

“You know how you were able to give those two woman a baby all those years ago?” Abby looked confused, though nodded. “I want a baby. With Lexa.”

There was a long silence, one that Clarke thought was unnecessary, but she couldn’t deny it was probably the last thing Abby had ever expected of her. Especially considering Lexa’s title carried so many strict rules. “Lexa could never carry a child, but I can. It’s something I’ve wanted for awhile, so it’s not a rash decision that I’ve made out of desperation; Lexa and I have been considering this option for what feels like an eternity, but she’s only recently agreed to partaking in something like this.” She let out a small breath. “We’re happy, mom, but I want a family. You can’t say you’ve never wanted grandchildren?”

“Clarke— it’s not that, it’s just… usually your child would come to you stating they’re pregnant, not asking you to get them pregnant.” Clarke could sympathise with that. “Are you sure this is something that won’t bring you any harm? People won’t be mad about Lexa having offspring?”

Lexa cleared her throat, catching Clarke and Abby’s attention. “No. There is no law about _Heda_ having children, only carrying them to full term. Men that have been in my position before have been able to breed without repercussion, it’s only the woman that can not conceive.” For the first time ever, Lexa slouched in front of someone other than Clarke. “I am the longest living _Heda_ my people have had in 3 generations, they will cherish a child that I have helped bring into this world. Sure, it will be very hard to explain how I was able to sire a child, but I’m sure with your help we can make them understand. If it is possible, I would like to try.” Abby looked dumbfounded. “You’ve known me as the warrior that brought peace to your people, as a wild brute that was ruthless and unforgiving, as your daughter’s lover and protector, all very different things. Now, though, I would like to be the one to pass on your family… genes?” Clarke gave Lexa a nod when she used the correct terminology, they’d been practising at night during their trip. “And continue your family line.”

That hit a soft spot. It felt oddly out of character for Lexa to use modern words and express her desires in front of someone other than herself, but Clarke could see what she was doing. Trying to prove herself worthy. This wasn’t your typical ‘hey mom, I’m with child!’ It was the opposite; she was _asking_ to be knocked up.

“I… I can’t exactly say no, can I?” Clarke let out a little laugh and scratched the back of her head.

“I’m not going to force you into getting me pregnant, but I’d appreciate it if you were on board so I didn’t have to go bribe Raven or Jackson?”

“Bold of you to assume Raven has any knowledge in this department. She’s smart, but she has no idea how to decode another woman’s genetic material and separate chromosomes so the baby doesn’t form any genetic disabilities when inserting that genetic material into another woman’s womb.” Clarke wrinkled her nose and without thinking, carefully reached over to give Lexa’s thigh a squeeze. When she looked at Lexa, as expected, she looked completely mortified by the language Abby had just used.

“She means Raven doesn’t know how to put your baby inside of me safely without it getting sick.” She smiled when Lexa clicked, her expression somewhat pained. “Don’t worry, any baby we have will be completely healthy. As long as mom does it.”

“And I’ll do it, if this is something you really want. You’ve just got to realise the process takes some time and you might not get pregnant right away. It could take several tries.”

Clarke gave a nod. “I know. I studied this subject in biology when I was 15, remember?” Abby deflated in her seat, expression fond and loving.

“I do. Sometimes I forget that we ever lived up in space. I won’t keep you, you both need rest. We can start tomorrow and run some tests, though I don’t know how fast we can formulate anything to inseminate you with. It could take a couple of weeks before we have something.” Clarke didn’t care, knowing that they could actually start a family with her own mothers blessing had her heart filling with warmth.

“ _Mochof_ , Abby. You have given us a great gift.” Lexa beat her to it. She nodded her head with the same smile and once she’d given her mom a quick hug, retreated to the room they’d be sleeping in for the next couple of nights.

  


***

  


“How are your hands?” Lexa asked as she carefully removed her leather riding armour. “I can ask someone to look over your wounds?”

“I’m okay. I’ll have Jackson put some numbing cream on them tomorrow once we’ve had some sleep. Are you okay? Do you need some TLC?” Despite Clarke’s tender tone, Lexa shook her head.

“I am fine, Clarke. I’m quite looking forward to using one of Arkadia’s showers to clean in the morning. How are your thighs? Sore?” She folded her tunic neatly, along with her seperate sleeves, then tucked them into the trunk of clothes she had brought with her.

“Yeah. I haven’t rode on horseback in a couple of months. I prefer walking.” Lexa carefully popped the belt keeping her winter gown wrapped tightly around her body and made her way over to where Clarke was standing. She brushed Clarke’s hair to one side and hummed, nose pressing against the back of her neck.

“Sounds very you.” Lexa breathed, brushing her lips against Clarke’s ear. “Are you… happy with the progress we made today?” She ran her nose just under Clarke’s earlobe as she circled her arms around Clarke’s middle. Her _nirons_ sigh of content making the tiredness in her limbs melt away. She had missed showing Clarke how much she appreciated her on their journey; even with loyal guards following them, it wasn’t easy to sneak a kiss or even a hug during the day and night. Lexa’s own pride kept her from doing so.

“Very happy. Give or take a couple of months and we might have life stirring inside of me.” The thought was intoxicating. It was one thing imagining a child born of Lexa’s heritage, knowing it was possible another.

“I do not excite very easily, as you know, but this is something else entirely.” She pressed a kiss to the underside of Clarke’s jaw, then one to her neck. “Would you like me to request any food? You haven’t eaten since this morning, it’s now late evening.” She carefully withdrew and moved to sit on the edge of the bed they’d be sharing, carefully bending down to remove her boots. When she didn’t get an immediate answer, she looked up. It was clear what Clarke was hungry for in that moment; she must have unintentionally seduced Clarke without trying.

“Would it be inappropriate if I said I wasn’t hungry for anything other than you right now?”

“Depends. How long do we have until someone disturbs us?” She kicked her boots to the side and reached out, hands grasping Clarke’s hips as she urged her forward.

“A couple hours.” Lexa’s eyes zeroed in on Clarke’s lips as she settled her knees down on either side of Lexa’s thighs. It was rather unfair how easily affected she was by Clarke’s husky voice. She curled one arm around Clarke’s waist, her other hand cupping Clarke’s jaw as she drew her in for a long, hard kiss.

She didn’t speak then, she wanted to bask in Clarke’s warmth and let her hands roam without restriction. She parted from the kiss to drag her lips down Clarke’s jaw, then lightly nipped on the spot just below her ear. Clarke’s answered with a little gasp, one that made a surge of heat pool in Lexa’s lower belly.

After spending a fair amount of time ravishing Clarke’s neck and throat, she pulled her head back and brought both hands to Clarke’s coat, eagerly pushing it down her shoulders until Clarke shrugged it off both arms. Clarke returned with a kiss that was both passionate yet soft, her hands gripping onto Lexa’s gown. After a couple of minutes, Lexa pulled back from the kiss to pant and shrugged her gown off both shoulders. Clarke helped ease her shirt off, then slowed down as she tried to unravel her chest wrap.

“You know, you shouldn’t need to wear a chest wrap anymore. I can have a band made for you.” Clarke breathed, leaning forward to press her lips to Lexa’s forehead. Lexa smiled, eyes closed as she soaked up Clarke’s gentle movements.

“Maybe one day. I enjoy wrapping for now. As you know, Anya taught me when I was young.” Once the material was removed and pushed to the floor, Clarke’s mouth went straight for her neck. She tilted her head to one side, a little hum sounding out as two firm hands cupped her breasts. That hum morphed into a tiny moan when Clarke caught her right nipple between her forefinger and thumb.

“We’ve got to be quiet. The walls aren’t soundproof here, not like they are at home.” Clarke whispered, trailing a line of kisses up Lexa’s throat until she could capture Lexa’s lips in a messy kiss. “Think you can do that?”

Lexa let out a little grunt, pulling back to urge Clarke’s shirt up and over her head. She was quick to tug off her bra, then slid her hands under Clarke’s thighs and stood. She turned and lowered Clarke onto the bed, settling between Clarke’s legs before her mouth attached to a soft, rosy nipple.

The hitch in Clarke’s breath made her core throb.

She sucked and kissed until Clarke’s nipple was stiff and warm, then made her way over to the other to give it the same treatment, only stopping to lightly bite the underside of Clarke’s breast. It only took a couple of seconds for her other nipple to harden and much to her musement, Clarke’s hands tried to push her head down. “Patience.” She murmured as her hands worked on untying the lace to Clarke’s pants. It took a moment or two, but once freed, she knelt and began to tug the leather pants down each leg. Clarke was watching her like a hawk. She kept eye contact until her own curiosity got the best of her, then slowly she let her eyes trail down Clarke’s body until they caught glimpse of the wet patch in the centre of Clarke’s underwear. Her mouth watered, fingertips itching to touch.

So she did.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Clarke’s last layer and tugged, only to shuffle back on the bed so she could lower herself down and kiss Clarke’s stomach. Clarke’s hips rose in response.

“ _Beja_ , I’ve been waiting all day—“ Clarke whimpered, hands grasping the blankets on the bed.

“ _Patience._ ” Lexa reminded, nosing Clarke’s navel. “I want to treasure you.” She added, letting her teeth graze over Clarke’s left hip. When Clarke moaned, her lips pulled into a small smirk. “What happened to being quiet?”

“We both know I have no self control when you touch me.” Clarke hummed out, fingers sinking into Lexa’s hair.

“You’re going to need to gather some.” She kissed her way down to Clarke’s left thigh and wrapped one arm under Clarke’s right. She used what little strength she had left from their journey to pin Clarke’s hip to the bed as she kissed and sucked little marks into her inner thighs. She was true to her word, she treasured as much skin as she could before her own need got the best of her.

At first, Clarke’s taste was overwhelming. She hadn’t tasted her in weeks, their usual sexual activity only consisted of fingering and lots of touching, Lexa’s own tiredness stopping her from travelling between Clarke’s legs and making her come with her mouth.

She indulged, kissing just above Clarke’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. When Clarke gripped her hair, she eased up and released, only to lap with her tongue and tease her entrance. It wasn’t enough though, Clarke’s little whines proved that. She held off, making sure Clarke’s lower lips were puffy and swollen, then brought her free hand down and began to circle Clarke’s core with her middle finger.

“ _Beja,_ I need you—“ Lexa’s own sex clenched at the moan Clarke exhaled. She couldn’t deny Clarke any longer, as much as she wanted to devour Clarke completely and have her fill, she also wanted to make her _niron_ come.

She sucked Clarke’s clit back into her mouth as she guided her middle finger in, humming out her approval when a new wave of wetness gushed out and slowly started to thrust. Once she was sure Clarke could take it, she added in another, both fingers curling up against Clarke’s swollen front wall. The grip Clarke had on her head was borderline painful, but tolerable. It was worth it when she started to pump her fingers in and out. The little sounds of pleasure leaving Clarke’s lips, followed by the arousal leaking out with each thrust, enough to splur her on even as her wrist started to ache.

“ _Jok,_ I’m so close, don’t stop—“ Lexa groaned against Clarke’s core, doubling her efforts as Clarke’s back started to arch. She added a third finger with a moan and pulled her head back to watch as Clarke’s reddened sex fluttered around her digits. She pressed her thumb against the top of Clarke’s clit and started to rub in tight circles, lips parted as a little moan escaped. It was mesmerising.

“Come, _Klark_. I’ve got you.”

That’s all it took for Clarke to finally tip over the edge. She came, whimpering a quiet ‘Lexa’ with her back arched and body taught. Lexa slowed down, instead massaging Clarke’s inner walls as she kitten licked around Clarke’s clit. She didn’t want to overstimulate.

“M’here. Wanna kiss you.” Lexa huffed, slowly pulling her fingers out. She didn’t crawl back up Clarke’s body straight away, she spent some time lapping up the wetness coating Clarke’s inner thighs and teasing her entrance. Eventually she did move back up though, chin glistening with Clarke’s release. “You have no idea how attractive that still is.” Clarke whispered with a little grin, hands cupping Lexa’s jaw as she pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.

It was one Lexa melted into immediately.

  


***

  


They went for around two rounds before Lexa had to tap out, her body spent and pleasantly warm. She ended up resting her head against Clarke’s breast, arm draped over her stomach with her leg tucked under Clarke’s knee. A position she didn’t let herself relax into enough.

“Are you okay?” Clarke’s voice was soft, loving. Lexa smiled and gave a little nod. “That good huh?”

“Mhm. You’ve drained all energy from me.” Lexa mumbled, shifting her head so she could nuzzle her face into Clarke’s neck. They spent some time whispering sweet nothings to each other, sharing small kisses and gentle touches until eventually they both fell asleep.

Lexa was content then. This was were she felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Machof = Thank you. 
> 
> Beja = Please. 
> 
> Jok = Fuck. 
> 
> I think that’s it, correct me if I’m wrong!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @nemiyonheda :)


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in one week? Holy shit, I know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It’s a little longer than the last two. :) 
> 
> All errors are my own, again, I apologise. I absolutely suck at proof reading, but I try. 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on tumblr! @nemiyonheda.

Watching Abby work with Clarke around equipment Lexa had no knowledge of was truly something else. One minute they were drawing weird shapes on a clear board, the next they were drawing blood and looking into a weird looking device Clarke called a ‘telescope’. She didn’t understand what was going on, but willingly let Abby take a blood sample once requested. Giving away a tube of saliva was an odd experience, especially when Abby kept saying that she needed more. What was so special about her spit? Despite Clarke explaining what the end goal was with pictures and strange words, Lexa still didn’t really get what was going on.

“Lexa?”

She snapped out of her daze and blinked when Clarke gave her hand a squeeze. “Yes?”

“We need another blood sample. Last one for the day.” She groaned, the thought of more needles giving her goosebumps. Being stabbed with a sword was much more ideal. Clarke was called into the other room, something about a hair sample? Leaving Lexa alone with Abby.

“I have a question.” She said, holding out her arm. “Is it possible for our child to be _natblida_?” Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought. “Because if so, we would not be able to raise it. Our child’s future would not be in our hands.” She leaned back in her seat, wincing when she was jabbed.

“That’s a very valid question, Lexa.” Abby said, filling the little vile with enough blood for further testing. “We can eliminate that gene.” Abby was concentrating on the piece of paper next to Lexa’s chair.

She pressed down on the spot Abby had just drawn blood from and shook her head. “That’s not something I want. That’s… not natural.”

“Actually…” Abby placed a label on the vile and set it in a little rack, Lexa’s eyes following her every movement. “The nightblood gene is extremely rare. There’s a chance it won’t be compatible with Clarke’s body. When I say we can eliminate it, I mean we may have to extract it from your genetic code to make the artificial sperm compatible with Clarke’s chromosomes. The little Y and X shaped things?” Lexa remembered those pictures.

“This still doesn’t feel right.” She murmured, rolling down the sleeve of her shirt with a sigh. “It feels wrong making a baby this way.” Clarke chose to come back into the lab at that very moment, the frown on her face saying it all. “Do not take my words the wrong way. I was taught that a baby was made from man and woman. I’m still… adjusting to this way of life. It’s… hard.” She let out a deep breath and rubbed her temple. “Is this wrong?”

Clarke stood there for a few seconds, Lexa’s anxiety spiking, then took a seat opposite Lexa and sent her a lopsided smile. “In a sense, yes.” Lexa appreciated the honesty. “But we’re not making a baby with features we want, or even modifying it in anyway. Even if mom was able to eliminate the nightblood gene completely, it’s still coded into your DNA, so we couldn’t even if we tried. There’s still a chance our baby could be born _natblida.”_

Lexa’s frown deepened.

“Clarke’s right. We might be able to eliminate the gene from a certain part of your genetic code that isn’t compatible with Clarke, but it’ll still be dormant in other parts of your DNA. We’ll be able to lower the chance of the baby being born nightblood, but not eliminate it completely. I should have been more clear, I apologise.”

Despite most of that not making sense, Lexa understood enough. It gave her some comfort knowing that they weren’t doing blood magic, or even disrespecting the previous commanders, but it still made her uncomfortable. Their baby could be taken away before Lexa even got a chance to love it.

“That’s enough for today. We’ll take some tissue samples tomorrow and then you can ride back to Polis. It’ll take several weeks for us to formulate a sample we can inseminate Clarke with, but we’ll radio in when it’s ready.” Lexa gave a short nod before following Clarke out of the room. She was glad today was over. Being poked and prodded always made her feel small and vulnerable. She didn’t like it.

***

6 weeks had passed since their visit to Arkadia.

Lexa was busy, winter had set in fully and the first snow was only days away. She’d been sending out hide and wood, fur and wool, travelling to villages all over the area and helping the hunters gather food for the people of Polis. Fulfilling her role as _Heda_ was never easy but winter made her job particularly harsh.

It was also stressful.

Clarke had been absent, her presence needed in a village close to the capital. A sickness had set in and only special medication Arkadia had supplied could help. She’d been gone just over a week. It wasn’t like Lexa couldn’t function without her, she’d been alone most of her life, but she did feel less whole. Part of her thought it was weakness, that it wasn’t healthy to be so dependent on someone else for happiness, but the better part of her knew it was all part of having a life partner.

“ _Heda, Klark hkom oso kom op.”_

Her head snapped up, eyes staring at the warrior panting at her door. She wasn’t expecting Clarke for another couple of days. Her heart did a little flutter, followed by a thump. She gave a short nod and lifted her hand, dismissing the messenger, then rolled up the map she was looking at and made her way towards the elevator. The ride down felt like it took longer than usual, though that was probably due to her excitement. Once on the ground floor, she walked out of the tower and into the sunlight. Just as she was adjusting to the brightness, she heard a ‘Lexa!’ then felt two arms wrap around her neck, followed by a big squeeze.

She was motionless for a second, the sudden warmth a shock to the system, then melted a moment later and wrapped her arms around her _nirons_ waist. “Clarke.” She exhaled, burrowing her face into Clarke’s neck. She nuzzled for a few seconds, then ran the tip of her nose under Clarke’s jaw, over her cheek and eventually captured her lips in a soft, long kiss. PDA be damned, she was going to show Clarke how much she missed her regardless who was watching. “I have missed you.” She whispered as she pulled back, both hands coming up to hold Clarke’s face. She tilted Clarke’s head slightly from side to side, up and down, checking for any signs of damage, then kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck. She inhaled Clarke’s comforting scent — even if she smelt of wood smoke and body odour, it was still the smell of home — and then blew out her exhale with a smile.

“I’ve missed you too. It turns out most of the people only had the common flu. A couple of them had strep throat, but other than that it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. That’s why I’m back so soon.” Lexa hummed, pressing her lips to Clarke’s temple.

“I am glad. I was worried. I didn’t want you getting ill as a result.” Lexa pulled back, her expression pleased. “Come. I’ll have the cooks make us a meal we can share in our room.” Clarke gave an eager nod.

Lexa helped Clarke carry her travelling suitcase and supply bag into the tower before stopping by the kitchens, requesting a meal be brought up to her room. The ride up the elevator was less irritating now she had her _niron_ back safe and sound, though she couldn’t deny all she wanted want to make love until the sun went down. Clarke always looked good, but when she wore one of Lexa’s riding gowns, she looked irresistible.

She settled the luggage down by the foot of the bed and turned to draw Clarke in for a loving kiss. She repeated the action, her head tilting as she tried to deepen it, but Clarke kept denying her tongue entrance into her mouth. It was rather annoying. Though when Clarke pulled back, pupils dilated, chest heaving, she knew she’d made her intentions clear.

“Not yet. I have some news.” Lexa let out a little groan as she kissed the corner of Clarke’s lips, then moved to her cheek, then jaw.

“Speak.” She murmured as her lips met Clarke’s throat.

“Mom radioed me.” Lexa stopped with her lips pressed to Clarke’s neck, her eyes squeezing shut. She’d forgotten about the call they were meant to receive. She’d been occupied with winters arrival. “She’s got the sample ready.” Slowly, with a lump in her throat, Lexa shifted back. She leveled Clarke with a gaze so soft it surprised herself.

Once again, she was rendered speechless.

“We can start a family?” Her voice was small, almost inaudible.

“We can start a family.” Clarke confirmed, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s with a smile so bright, Lexa was overcome with joy. She let out a little laugh, blinking back the tears swelling in the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe, but she could smile. When she kissed Clarke this time her lower lip trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek, more followed as she continued to kiss Clarke with as much tenderness as she could handle. She did pull back to suck in some much needed air when her throat began to burn and beamed.

This was it. This was the start of forever. Her life didn’t start when she was born, her life started when she meet Clarke and she was able to indulge in an emotion thought to have been forbidden; but here, now, this was the start of forever.

This was her legacy.

***

“How does this work?” Lexa asked, holding Clarke’s hand as Clarke laid in the small bed beside her. It was intimidating to say the least. Apparently this little tube filled with a cream-like substance was meant to give them a baby.

“I’m going to simplify this for you.” Abby said as she pulled on some gloves. “We’re going to insert this,” Abby pointed to the weird looking device on the little table. “Into Clarke, angle the bed backwards so the artificial sperm has a better chance at working it’s way into her womb and not leak out, then give it some time to work.” Okay, Lexa could understand that. She tried not to let any doubts eat away at her consciousness, today was meant to be a happy day. Lexa also knew not to get her hopes up, Abby and Clarke had both said it could take several tries before they were blessed with a child.

“You’re lucky, Clarke’s ovulating.” Lexa’s face twisted up in confusion, causing Abby to chuckle. “All that means is Clarke’s body is at its most fertile.” Clarke gave her hand a squeeze, distracting her from the device Abby had just picked up.

“Don’t let that ruin your mood. Focus on me. What do you want? Boy or girl?” Lexa cleared her throat and carefully took a seat, resting her chin on the back of their joint hands.

“I do not care. I want a healthy child. Whatever we are blessed with, I will be happy.” She sent Clarke a weak smile as Abby rolled Clarke’s gown down and parted her legs. She tried to look at what Abby was doing, but Clarke caught her chin with her index finger and thumb, drawing her attention back to Clarke’s face.

“Yeah? What about names? Anything in mind?” Lexa blew out a breath and tilted her head to kiss Clarke’s palm.

“I don’t understand how a parent could name a child before meeting it. A name should not be picked before hand. Once we see our child, the name will come naturally.” She wrinkled her nose. “Why? Did you?” Abby was putting the bed on an angle before Lexa even realised she had finished with the insemination. “Wait, is that it? It’s done?”

Abby let out another chuckle as she removed her gloves and nodded her head. “Yes. It doesn’t take long. It’s like getting an injection without the needle.” Lexa perked an eyebrow before returning her attention back to Clarke. “I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll be back in 10 minutes. Try to keep your feet planted on the bed, love.” Abby placed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead before leaving the room. Lexa’s lips twitched as Clarke glanced down at her legs.

“I may not know much about how this works, but I do know that it takes a little longer than this.” Clarke let out a huff as she sunk back on the bed.

“I was making sure my feet were planted on the bed correctly.” She rolled her shoulders, getting comfortable, then hummed. “I’m sorry this isn’t very romantic. I know you would have preferred doing this a more traditional way, but you’re sort of lacking in the penis department.” Lexa cringed, getting to her feet so she could bend down and press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“I can make love to you tonight, _niron_ .” She planted a generous kiss to Clarke’s lips, only to groan when Clarke sucked her lower lip between her teeth. Lexa had to physically pull back to get to her release, which sent a jolt straight to her clit. “ _Klark.”_ She hissed, closing her eyes. “That’s playing dirty.”

“Yeah? Wait until the pregnancy hormones kick in and all I want to do is fuck vigorously.” Lexa used what little self control she had in that moment to press her forehead against Clarke’s temple.

“Do not get your hopes up.” She murmured, reciting Clarke’s earlier words before releasing a sigh. “But you may need to inform me on what happens when you are with child. I am not familiar with what your body goes through.” She craned her neck when she felt Clarke guide her hand down to her stomach. The act was innocent, yet packed with an intimacy so pure she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“I'll explain another time. Right now? I _do_ want to get my hopes up.” Lexa’s lips tugged into a smile. She gazed at her hand on Clarke’s belly, then splayed her fingers out and rubbed a small circle over her navel.

“It’s hard to imagine you with a stomach swollen with child.” She admitted, smile never leaving. “But I know you will be beautiful.” She let her eyes travel back up to Clarke’s face. She couldn’t quite read Clarke’s expression, it was mixed with so many different emotions all at once. “I also know you will make a good mother. The way you treat the _natblidas_ as well as the orphaned _goufa_ proves how caring and nurturing you can be.” She carefully bent down to kiss the spot between Clarke’s eyebrows. “I am honoured you chose me to sire your _fyucha_.” She kissed the tip of Clarke’s nose next, then placed a kiss to her lips. “You have gifted me with many things, but this…” She closed her eyes as she whispered the words against Clarke’s mouth, then gently bumped their noses together. “I’m forever grateful.”

She didn’t realise Clarke was crying, not until her eyes blinked open and she saw the corners of Clarke’s eyes wet with tears. She brought her free hand up and cupped the side of Clarke’s face, touch delicate. “I know you’re going to be an amazing mother, too. You want to know why?”

Lexa strongly disagreed. She was scared truthfully. She didn’t know how she was going to cope with a human so small and fragile. She didn’t know how she was going to cope with a baby dependent on both of them. She was uncertain for the first time in her life; but it was also exciting and new. A challenge she wanted to conquer with love and devotion.

“Clarke… I—“

“Because you love with your whole heart.” Clarke cut in. “Because you’re gentle and understanding— because you’re wise, compassionate _and_ strong,” Clarke rose their hands on her stomach, settling Lexa’s hand just above her belly button. “And most importantly, I know you’ll never give up.” Lexa’s heart felt full. She’d never felt so… validated.

Abby came back in before she could reply, which was rather good timing considering she didn’t really know what to say. She did remain gazing at Clarke lovingly as Abby ran through a checksheet, though. It was overwhelming in the best way possible. For once, Lexa wasn’t taking life, she was bringing it into this world.

***

They spent an extra three days in Arkadia before they returned home. The atmosphere was different now, more charged. It was a strange feeling wanting to bed Clarke every time Lexa looked at her. They’d never lost their spark, no, but it had lost some of its heat.

They seemed to be getting it back now though because as soon as they crossed the threshold of their shared sleeping chambers, Clarke was on Lexa like a dog in heat.

“Clarke— _Clarke—_ “ It took two tries before Clarke stopped kissing her neck.

“What is it?”

“I want to… try something.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed in challenge as she pressed a light kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Try what?” Lexa’s face started to flush, suddenly accepting Raven’s parting gift seemed like a bad idea. Lexa’s was never one to back down, though, so cupped Clarke’s face and shook her head.

“Raven… made us something.” Clarke’s expression remained the same; frenzied. “She said it would help when you got to big for us to have sex in the missionary position.” Clarke’s eyebrows raised further, heat now travelling down Lexa’s neck. She swallowed hard. “I don’t know how to explain it. I need to show you.” She pressed a parting kiss to Clarke’s lips then wandered over to her suitcase. She took a couple of deep breaths as she popped the clasps, attempting to cool down, then paused once she grabbed hold of the ‘silicone’ — that’s what Raven had said it was made of — textured sex toy.

The people of Polis weren’t undeveloped in the sexual aspect of their relationships. Many craftsmen had perfected the art of carving wooden sexual objects, some of which Lexa and Clarke had used before. The only issue was they didn’t bend and often hurt more than pleasured when in use. This cock seemed more practical in a flexibility sense.

“We’ve explored what little items Polis has to offer in terms of expanding our sexual vocabulary, but never stuck to any because they didn’t accommodate to our bodies.” Lexa explained as she grabbed the harness Raven also pieced together. “But I believe this might be different.” She turned around with the cock in one hand, harness in the other. “Raven said that it was made out of hardened silicone. I mean, it bends, Clarke. It functions better than anything I’ve ever seen.” The tips of her ears went pink.

“Is that… what I think it is?” When she met Clarke’s eyes her body practically shook with pent up need.

“Yes.” She placed both items on the bed and shrugged off her gown, much to Clarke’s distaste. “And I want to use it.” Before she could unbuckle her belt and begin the harnessing process, Clarke was pressing up against her back and gripping her hips from behind.

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” Clarke purred into Lexa’s ear, her skin tingling as Clarke’s hands slid around her waist and took over. “I’m a little shocked you accepted such a gift considering you’re such a prude around everyone.” Lexa snorted, stepping out of her pants when Clarke pushed them down.

“I am not a prude. I just don’t enjoy giving details about our intimate life out to anyone.” She turned and captured Clarke’s lips in a charred kiss as she slowly started to roll Clarke’s shirt up. Once the material was hitched just above Clarke’s stomach, she dropped to her knees and started to feather a series of small kisses all over the skin exposed. She grinned when Clarke let out a laugh, the sound angetic. She worked on Clarke’s pants next — sure to go slow as she untied the knot keeping them up — then tugged them down before she started to pamper Clarke’s legs with soft, wet kisses.

She started at Clarke’s knees, then worked up to her thighs. She took her time, ravishing Clarke’s body with utmost care. This was her favourite part about making love — being able to worship Clarke’s body and express how much she truly loved Clarke with each kiss, nip, suck and lick.

Once satisfied with the amount of reddened marks left behind, she lowered Clarke’s underwear down and pressed a kiss to her mound. Clarke’s answering moan was music to her ears, though her intention wasn’t to make Clarke come with her mouth. She only wanted a little taste. Clarke’s fingers tangled into her hair as she flicked her tongue over Clarke’s clit, trying to guide her where she wanted her, but Lexa didn’t budge. She sucked Clarke’s folds into her mouth and groaned, only releasing to dip her tongue into Clarke’s core, indulging in the musky taste that filled her senses. She gripped Clarke’s inner thighs to keep her in place and gently lapped in figure eights, a pleasant hum sounding when more arousal started to seep out. She made the journey up to nudge Clarke’s clit with her nose before giving it a tentative suck, her thumbs rubbing reassuring circles on Clarke’s inner thighs.

Satisfied, she slowly worked her way up Clarke’s abdomen and guided Clarke’s blouse up as she went. She tugged it over her head once on her feet and threw it to the side before cupping Clarke’s face and kissing her with a fairy passion. It was messy, a mixture of tongue and teeth, but so, so addicting. Clarke managed to get Lexa’s tunic off, followed by her chest wrap, but struggled with her own bra. Lexa came to the rescue once she’d parted long enough to see what she was doing, but ended up claiming Clarke’s lips once again in a clash of pure desperation.

She almost forgot about what she wanted to do.

“ _Jok,_ Clarke.” She whined, dragging her head back. “I don’t know how the harness works. Could you help?” The initial shyness was still there but she felt more confident now that she knew she was close to trying something they’d never fully gotten to enjoy.

“Give me a minute.” Clarke panted, tucking her face into Lexa’s neck. Lexa happily held her _niron_ , hands rubbing comforting circles up and down her back. After a couple of minutes of breathing each other in, Clarke pushed herself back and nodded her head. “Okay, let’s figure this out. I don’t know anything about how these work. We only ever used the strapless ones.” Lexa’s lips twitched into a sleepish grin.

It took some time, a few laughs and jokes exchanged as they figured out how to harness the cock to Lexa’s body. At one point they had to stop because Clarke couldn't take Lexa seriously after she made an inappropriate comment about how much easier this would be if she had a penis she could just grow at will.

Eventually they got it in place, the end of the cock nudging Lexa’s clit every time it moved, which was rather pleasing. Now all she had to do was figure out how to move her hips correctly so she could give Clarke the same pleasure she was bound to feel.

“How do you want to try this?”

“On your back. I want to see your face.” Lexa purred, watching as Clarke shuffled back on the bed. Lexa crawled over once Clarke was comfortable, the shyness coming back when she nudged Clarke’s legs apart and settled between them. “You look… _meizen, ai niron.”_ Lexa exhaled, planting a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder. She let her mouth travel downwards, her need to give Clarke’s breasts the same love and attention as the rest of her body much to powerful to resist. She started with small bites to the tops and undersides of Clarke’s right breast, then scattered kisses around Clarke’s nipple. She took her time, running the tip of her tongue around the rosy areola, allowing Clarke’s bud to stiffen, then grazed her teeth over the hard peak. She hummed at the little whimpers leaving Clarke’s mouth before latching on and sucking, hard.

Clarke’s hands shot into her hair and gripped, clearly pleased. She moved over to the other breast and gave it the same attention, though this time left a dark red mark just under her collarbone. That one was sure to blossom and show for days to come.

She kissed her way up Clarke’s throat, eyes closed as she allowed herself to just feel and live in the moment. When she did meet Clarke’s lips again, it was slow and passionate, Clarke’s hips arching up whenever Lexa ground down. Eventually, though, it wasn’t enough. Lexa reached between them, her fingers dipping through Clarke’s folds. She moaned into Clarke’s mouth, her hand trembling. Clarke was practically _drenched_ in slick. She dipped her fingers down further and let her lips hover just above Clarke’s mouth as she teased the tight rings around her entrance, little sighs of satisfaction escaping whenever Clarke’s muscles clenched around nothing.

“ _Den wet.”_ Lexa murmured, moaning again when she dipped a finger inside without any resistance. “Are you ready?” She whispered after a couple of slow pumps.

“God, _Beja.”_ Lexa hummed, planting a kiss to Clarke’s lips before she carefully knelt up. Her bad hip was sure to ache after this, as well as the muscles in her shoulder, but it would be worth being able to make Clarke moan her name over and over and over again. She edged forward, taking the cock in her right hand. Her eyes zeroed in on Clarke’s swollen, glistening cunt without shame. She was completely mesmerised, the soft pinks and angry reds much like that of a flower. Even Clarke’s pussy was beautiful.

When Clarke propped herself up on her elbows to watch, Lexa finally took charge. She guided the tip to Clarke’s entrance, gently pressing through her folds. She rubbed tight little circles over Clarke’s clit before guiding it back down; she did this several times in hopes of making the intrusion less painful. Even if Clarke had taken a large wooden girth before, it had been a very long time ago and Lexa wanted to make the transition as pain free as possible. Plus, Lexa enjoyed foreplay more than she let on. “Lay back for me.” Lexa ordered softly as she guided the tip back to Clarke’s tight entrance. “I may have to give this a couple of tries before I get it right. We haven’t done this in a long while.”

“Just take it slow. You can rut into me at a later date.” Clarke replied back, voice husky. Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke’s cunt to study Clarke’s expression, though ended up sending a nervous smile as she reached over to stroke Clarke’s abdomen with her free hand.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts.” When Clarke gave a simple nod and slowly relaxed into the furs, Lexa carefully started to push in. Clarke was wet enough that the tip slipped in without any resistance, but the girth was rather wide, so Lexa took her time as she eased the first 3 inches in. She carefully lowered her body down and propped her elbows up on either side of Clarke’s head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Clarke was quick to pull her into a kiss, though. It was slow and, once again, passionate while Lexa’s hips eased the first 2 inches out, then nudged them back in; this time almost bottoming out. Clarke’s kissing became sloppy after that, her arms draping lazily around Lexa’s neck. Lexa repeated the motion two more times before giving a lazy thrust forward and finally bottoming out. The full 6 inches nuzzled into Clarke’s tight sex.

“M’so full.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s lips, a tiny little whimper causing them to part. They stayed like that, chests heaving and eyes closed as Clarke adjusted to the size. In truth, Lexa was glad Raven hadn’t made it unrealistically big, it helped immerse her into the role she was playing. Every time she’d moved her hips so far the end of the cock had rubbed against her clit. She was painfully throbbing at this point, making Clarke feel good also got her off too. “M’good. You can move.”

Lexa started off with gentle strokes, only pulling out an inch or so before easing back in. She was a little self conscious about using the cock, mainly because she didn’t want to disappoint her _niron._ She took her time, building up her confidence until she was able to pull almost all the way out and push back in, but as expected, the girth slipped out on a miscalculated thrust twice and she had to reach between them to guide it back in. Clarke didn’t make a comment thankfully, instead she encouraged Lexa by gripping her hair and pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder.

“ _Fuck,_ feels so good—“ Lexa’s hips jerked on impulse, Clarke’s words going straight to her clit. It wasn’t uncommon for Clarke to be vocal during sex, she was rather aggressive, actually. Lexa had gotten better over the years but still struggled with the more… _intimate_ words that got Clarke off. “ _Beja, harder.”_ Lexa’s hips jerked again, the resulting moan from Clarke a welcoming boost to her ego.

“ _So tight.”_ She’d at least try to go along with it. “I can feel you stretching around me, _niron.”_ She nudged Clarke’s head to the side and started to suck on the spot just below Clarke’s ear. She started to jog her hips, beginning a slow grind as Clarke’s moans started to increase in volume.

“ _Oh gods, yes— Beja.”_

Lexa let out a groan, unintentionally biting down on the spot she’d been sucking. Clarke whimpered, fingers digging into her waist. She took that as her opportunity to start thrusting harder. It was complicated at first, she kept slipping out due to just how wet Clarke was, but eventually found a rhythm she could stick at. It was a slow build up, Clarke’s moans only becoming deeper and longer, her nails dragging along Lexa’s back when Lexa hit a particularly sensitive spot. “ _I’m close—“_ Lexa brought her head up from its perch on Clarke’s shoulder and gently rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “ _I want to hear you.”_

Lexa finally let all restraint go. “Do you like it when I _jok_ into you?” The words felt odd even if the thought was arousing. “Do you like imagining my seed filling your womb?” Clarke was a withering mess beneath her, head nodding slightly as Lexa spoke; her lips parted, each breath a whimper. “I can’t wait until your belly is swollen with my child. Then the whole world will know who you belong too.” That was false, Clarke belonged to herself, but that seemed to be one of Clarke’s many secret kinks. Her thrusts became slower, harder, making their bodies jolt forward and breasts press together.

_“Gods, yes—“_ Despite probably regretting the use of such foul language once they’d come down from their orgasmic highs, getting Clarke off like this was making her own climax quickly approach.

“ _I want the whole tower to hear my name, Klarke._ ” Reverting back to sharp, quick pumps of her hips made the coil in her core tighten. “ _I want you to come around my cock, hainofi._ ” She felt the pressure build as she began to jog her hips, Clarke’s moans turning into high pitched whines, her back arching as her cunt clenched around the girth. Lexa didn’t let up, she opened her eyes to watch as Clarke’s face twisted up and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “ _I want you to look at me as you come._ ” She gave a sharp thrust of her hips to back her statement and within seconds, Clarke was opening her eyes and grinding her hips into the next thrust.

“ _Yes— yesyesyes— I’m… I… I’m—“_ Clarke’s back arched off the bed, her body going rigid as she dug her nails deep into Lexa’s shoulders. The loud cry of pleasure Clarke released is what finally tipped Lexa over the edge. Ger own orgasm rippled through her body, reaching every nerve and every cell, the intensity of it causing white spots to cloud her vision.

She was almost curtain that was one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever experienced. They’d had many mind shattering climaxes together, but nothing that good in a long time.

Lexa secured Clarke’s lips with her own; keeping it loving and tender between each breath they have to take, but they don’t part. They both smile into the kiss, spent and warm all over. “ _ai hod in yu, Klark.”_ Clarke doesn’t reply with words, but she does plant a long, desperate kiss to Lexa’s lips before her head deflates onto the pillow. Lexa’s head rests on Clarke’s shoulder as she simply catches her breath and regains some strength. When she’s sure her wobbly knees won’t give out, she kneels and very carefully pulls the girth out. Clarke releases a soft sigh when Lexa gives her thigh an affectionate rub.

Taking the harness off is much easier than putting it on Lexa figures quickly. She’s out of it in just under 4 minutes. Despite wanting to toss it to the side and forget about it, she also doesn’t want to risk it getting covered in fur and grime. She’ll clean it in the morning for sure, but for now gently climbs to the edge of the bed and places it in her bedside dresser.

“That was pretty amazing.” Clarke mumbles from the bed, making Lexa smile. Instead of curling in next to her like she usually does, Lexa carefully settles between Clarke’s legs and rests her head against Clarke’s stomach. It’s… amazing how quickly things have changed. “Are you okay?”

Lexa’s lips pull into another smile as she presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s belly, placing both hands on either side of her stomach. “I am more than okay.” Lexa hums, pressing another kiss to Clarke’s belly. “I hope my words did not offend—“

“Lexa, we’ve talked about this many times before. Whatever we say during sex, doesn’t mean anything afterwards. I say worse things.” Clarke reminded. “Plus, I find it rather arousing when you get possessive.”

“I’ll let it go for now.” She just wanted to spend the rest of her post-orgasmic bliss nuzzling and kissing Clarke’s stomach. The fact that a baby could be in there in a couple of months making her heart full. It wouldn’t just be a family of two anymore; they’d have a new addition that they could call their own.

Lexa fell asleep with her cheek rested against Clarke’s abdomen and her arms splayed across either side of Clarke’s body.

***

The first snow had arrived. Lexa didn’t enjoy the cold, but she preferred it over blistering heat and scorched skin. At least she could put more layers on if it was cold, what could she do when it was hot? Rip her own skin off? It was thoughts like those that kept Lexa from going insane when a full table of ambassadors couldn’t get along. She was listening, but only with half her usual attention. They just kept repeating themselves.

‘We need to set up a new wood farming outpost!’

‘We need to hunt further out for more hide and fur!’

‘We need to clear the travel routes!’

‘We need more food for our families!’

It was the same stuff every year. Clans grew lazier and lazier the older the ambassadors got, their own selfish need for the best clothes and warmest huts clouding their thoughts. It was time for an election, but not until next spring.

“ _Enough.”_ She demanded, lifting her hand to silence the table. “You should have prepared better. Polis has twice as many people, maybe even more, than all the villages combined in _trikru_ territory and we managed to have _plentiful_ storage for winter. What did you do all summer? Spring? Sit around and drink?” She waited, the guilty look on most the ambassadors faces answering her question without them having to say anything at all.

“I knew this would happen.” She stated, disappointment evident in her tone. “This is why I put aside extra food in storage for you all.” She leveled everyone at the table with a glare. “Come next spring, there will be an election. Most of you have been in your position for many, _many_ years. It is time you pass that knowledge on to the younger generation. Do not take this as an insult, you must think for your clans and for the children that may die due to your lack of preparation.” She paused, letting the news sink in. “If you are re-elected, so be it. We will talk more about this when the time comes.”

She looked at the outline on her piece of parchment paper, Clarke’s handwriting much neater than her own. “Clearing roads are out of the picture. We must wait until the worst of the snow has come.” She went down her checklist. “As for wood, each village will have to go out on their own accord, as most men and women do. Again, you should have prepared your own capitals better. There is no excuse. If I am able to go out and hunt, chop wood, provide weapons and medicine, so are you.”

“All do respect, _Heda_ , but we don’t have anymore medicine. The last of it was used—” The Azgeda ambassador tried to pipe up.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, cutting in. “Have you already gone through the supplies Arkadia sent you? What did you use it on?”

There were more guilty faces.

“ _I asked you a question._ ”

“Our horses got sick and we used what we had to heal them. Without our horses, we cannot travel, _Heda.”_

Lexa took a deep breath and then blew it out, shaking her head. “What have I told you about using human medicine on animals? It could make them worse. You are meant to send word to Arkadia so they can send out someone to heal the animals for you. You are wasting precious supplies that could be used on people that are dying, or children that are sick from malnutrition due to you not having enough food for the winter.” She waited for any rebuttal but nothing came up. “I will be sending you all back home with enough food to help aid your villages, as well as medicine to anyone that has used up all their supply. There will be no more until spring. Anything else?”

Thankfully there wasn’t anything else. She dismissed everyone with a stern look and prepared to leave for dinner. Their meeting had gone on almost all afternoon, with everyone going around the table updating Lexa on everything going in their lands. It had been rather uneventful and extremely disappointing, but hopefully an election sometime in the future would yield better results.

Either way, she was hungry and tired.

She walked towards the kitchens with a slight limp. She’d trained with Aden that morning and kicked him back in self defence, causing a bad joint in her ankle to pinch uncomfortably. She’d manage though, it was good to see him continue to improve, even if he still used reckless techniques that could get himself killed in his conclave.

“Can you send my meal up to my room please?” She sent a nod and a smile towards the cooks before making her way towards the elevator. The ride was over before she even realised, the tiredness in her body now present after a long day of dealing with incompetent ambassadors. What she didn’t expect to see when she walked into her room was Clarke vomiting out the window.

She rushed over and pulled Clarke’s hair back before rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Clarke couldn’t be ill, she’d had all of her shots and hadn’t been exposed to anyone sick in weeks. Then again, it could be the turning of seasons. Vomiting wasn’t usually a common theme with that kind of flu though, so she felt instant panic. “What happened, _niron_? Did you eat something bad?” She pulled a rag out of her pocket and handed it over, eyebrows pulled in concern.

“No, it’s not the food— well, partly.” That didn’t make Lexa feel any better. She quickly removed her shoulder piece and cape, setting it on her desk before returning and pulling Clarke into her arms. She was pleased when Clarke returned her embrace and simply held on as she rubbed her back.

“What is it then?” She placed a soft kiss to Clarke’s temple, followed by a kiss to her cheek. She was feeling extra affectionate after a long day, even more so now that Clarke wasn’t feeling well.

“I didn’t want to tell you like this. I was actually waiting for you so I could surprise you, but I guess my body had other ideas.” She frowned again, kissing Clarke’s temple once more before craning her next back to look at Clarke’s face. The expression she wore was one Lexa didn’t recognise.

“Are you alright?” She cupped Clarke’s jaw and caressed her cheekbone with her thumb. “You’re not sick are you?” When Clarke opened her mouth to speak and closed it again when no words came out, Lexa’s stomach started to bubble unpleasantly. This happened another two times before Clarke’s lips twitched into a shy smile. What was going on? Her question was answered a moment later when Clarke took her hand and lowered it to her stomach. Clarke didn’t meet her gaze, she was fixated on their hands, which is what made Lexa click.

_Clarke was with child._

“Clarke…” She uttered, throat beginning to swell.

“I’m with child, Lexa.” Clarke looked up at last, smile widening. “Your child.” Tears welled and fell before Lexa even had a chance to speak, the unexplainable amount of raw happiness and joy completely overwhelming her senses. “I took a pregnancy test a little while ago. One that mom sent us home wit—“ Lexa dropped down to her knees before Clarke could finish and let out a little sob of joy, her hands cradling Clarke’s clothed stomach as if it were a ball of glass that could shatter if touched the wrong way. She couldn’t explain exactly how she felt; there was joy mixed with pride, pride mixed with happiness, happiness mixed with an overwhelming urge to protect her unborn child— _her child._ It was real. It wasn’t a dream anymore, or a thought at the back of her head, it was a reality.

She delicately lifted Clarke’s shirt and leaned in to press a kiss to her belly. A fresh wave of tears fell when she pressed her forehead against Clarke’s stomach. She’d never felt anything like this. She already loved and adored the human growing inside of Clarke’s womb, a foreign concept considering she’d only found out about its existence no more than 3 minutes ago.

“You have made me so happy.” She finally exhaled, sniffling. “You have made me the happiest woman alive.” She let out a watery laugh and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s body. “Thank you, Clarke, for giving me something I never thought possible.” She pressed a final kiss to Clarke’s stomach before slowly lowering Clarke’s shirt back down. She felt wobbly on her feet as she stood again, though pushed through it as she cupped Clarke’s face and pulled her in for a long, soft kiss. She didn’t want to deepen it, the taste of vomit not particularly appealing, but she did kiss all over Clarke’s face instead and basked in the little giggle like laughs Clarke was letting out as she did so.

Once the initial shock had gone down, she took a moment to really hold Clarke in her arms. “You are certain?” She whispered, eyes closed as she nuzzled her face into Clarke’s hair.

“It’s a blood sampling kit. It’s as accurate as it can get.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s gown. “I’m certain. I’ve been sick the past couple of mornings but couldn’t be sure. Then it hit, I’m late for my period.” She laughed into Lexa’s neck and dragged her head back. “I completely forgot about it with all the stress the snow has brought with it. We saw mom 7 weeks ago.” Lexa felt like her heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

“Does that mean our _fyucha_ is 7 weeks old?”

“Pretty much.” Clarke said, beaming. “In 3 more weeks we can actually see it through an ultrasound. It’s only the size of a blueberry at this point, but by then it should be the size of a strawberry.” Lexa mirrored Clarke’s smile and put enough distance between them so she could glance down between their bodies.

“That big already?”

“Yes, my love.” Clarke gently pecked Lexa’s lips, causing her smile to morph into a grin. “At 20 weeks we can see what gender it is.” Lexa shook her head, looking back up at Clarke with clear determination.

“I do not want to know the gender of our child. I want to wait until birth. Is that okay?” She let one hand round Clarke’s hip before resting it on her stomach, her fingers splaying out just as she started to rub little circles.

“More than okay.”

“I want to know what happens while you are with child now. Is that okay as well?” Clarke’s grin widened as she nodded her head. Lexa looked up when she didn’t get an answer, only to wrinkle her nose and kiss the grin engraved on Clarke’s face. “Use your words, _niron._ ” She teased before pulling Clarke back into her arms. She didn’t want to let go. She wanted to stay like this forever.

“I’ll start to tell you in bed after you’ve eaten.” Clarke hummed. “And thank _you_ , you’ve made me forever happy.” Lexa understood Clarke’s lack of words, she was probably in shock herself. 

“This was your idea after all.” Lexa teased.

***

Lexa de-tangled herself from Clarke when her meal arrived, though ended up spoon feeding Clarke some of it on the bed between small kisses and touches, which eventually lead to Lexa curling up against Clarke’s stomach once she’d finished with her food and simply drawing little patterns over Clarke’s shirt. She was pretty sure this was going to be her new favourite spot, especially when Clarke’s belly began to grow. “So… your hips widen to get the baby out?” Lexa murmured, glancing up at Clarke with a little frown on her face.

“Yes. A hormone is released during pregnancy to help relax my pelvic joints in preparation for delivery.” Lexa let out a little ‘wow’ as she turned her attention back to Clarke’s stomach. She ran her fingertips over Clarke’s hip and smiled, mentally taking a picture to remember how Clarke looked before her body began to change.

“Why do you get increased sexual desire? You mentioned it more graphically before.” She smirked to herself as she ran her hand up and down Clarke’s abdomen, trying to touch and feel as much as possible.

“My hormones will be unbalanced as new ones are released. Sometimes that causes an increase in sex drive. It’s just like how my breasts are already pretty sensitive, they’ll only get worse the further along I get. That’s, I think, got something to do with increased blood flow to the sexual organs.” Lexa actually understood all of that for once. It was fascinating.

“I mean this in the most innocent way possible, but will your breasts grow too?” She felt her cheeks heat up at the question, the bluntness of it a little embarrassing, but she was generally curious. She distracted herself by pulling up Clarke’s shirt so she could slip her hand beneath the material.

“Yes. It sounds weird, but they’ll swell when my milk glands begin to produce milk. They’ll also grow as I get bigger to accommodate for the amount of milk the baby needs.” Lexa looked up then and carefully propped herself up on her elbow.

“That’s really beautiful.” She managed to move up enough she could press a kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth. “I didn’t realise your body went through so many changes. I understood the basics, breasts carry milk for breastfeeding, belly gets bigger as baby grows, how a baby is made between man and woman, but nothing else.” She smiled some before going back down and resting her cheek against Clarke’s hip.

“I always thought it was really gross growing up. I never imagined myself having a family on the ark.” Lexa hummed, making sure Clarke knew she was listening. “We had population control so you had to apply to have a child and if you had one without permission, you’d be floated after you’d given birth.” That made Lexa look up.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Aren’t you glad we found each other when we did?”

“I am honoured to call you my _niron_.” Lexa smiled and let out a happy sigh when Clarke started to play with her hair. It always made her feel like she was relaxing on a cloud.

“I should warn you, though, not all hormones are good. I’ll probably cry over stupid things, get insecure and curl in on myself, not want to get out of bed because my ankles are swollen, back pain, get cravings for weird foods. It’s… going to be rough.” Lexa let out a little grumble before carefully rolling over and situating herself between Clarke’s legs. She crawled up her body and ran the tip of her nose up Clarke’s jaw, only stopping to crane her head back.

“We will get through it. I will offer whatever support I can give and I will happily attend to any cravings you may get. Food or sexual.” Lexa grinned, running her nose under Clarke’s chin and down her throat. “We should tell Abby tomorrow. I am excited to hear her reaction.” Lexa pressed a light kiss to the base of Clarke’s throat before easing herself down Clarke’s body, stopping once she could lay her head against Clarke’s stomach and cradle her belly on either side with her hands. “Right now, I would like to go to sleep. Is that okay with you?”

“Been pretty eventful, huh?” Clarke teased.

“That’s an understatement.” Lexa mused.

They both changed into appropriate sleeping clothes and resumed their previous position. Lexa fell asleep feeling whole and Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face.

It truly was the start of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natblida. = Nightbloods. 
> 
> Heda, Klark hkom oso kom op. = Commander, Clarke has arrived. 
> 
> Niron. = Lover. 
> 
> Goufa. = Child/Children. 
> 
> Fyucha. = Baby. 
> 
> Jok. = Fuck.
> 
> Meizen, ai niron. = Beautiful, my lover. 
> 
> Den wet. = So wet. 
> 
> Beja. = Please. 
> 
> Hainofi. = Princess. 
> 
> Ai hod in yu, Klark. = I love you, Clarke.


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again with another update. Writing this made my heart really happy. Also there’s some minor conflict, but nothing major. 
> 
> All errors are my own, sorry if there’s any mistakes. :)

Clarke was over the morning sickness. It’d slowly transitioned into just being sick at random parts of the day _and_ it was hard to keep anything in her stomach. Lexa tried feeding her bland foods, like bread and broth, but nothing seemed to stay in her system long enough for her body to digest it. Pregnancy so far wasn’t fun.

She wiped the edges of her mouth with her sleeve and shifted to sit opposite the bucket she’d just thrown up in, the corner of her eyes watering. Lexa was kneeling beside her, eyes soft and concerned. “How long is this meant to last?” Clarke let out a little chuckle, shoulders shrugging carelessly.

“I can’t remember. Throughout most of the first and second trimester I think.” She rubbed her face and sighed, attempting to calm down. They’d only known for 2 weeks and already Clarke was starting to feel little hormonal changes in her mood. “Only thing keeping me sane right now is knowing we get to see the baby in a couple days.” She felt Lexa’s hand on her shoulder and rested her head against it.

“I am very excited, if that counts for anything. Abby is meant to radio this morning.” Lexa said as she helped Clarke to her feet. “Would you like to lay down?”

“I’ve never seen you so jittery.” Clarke commented with a smile, nodding her head briefly. “I thought they’d had issues communicating because of the snow?” She let Lexa lead her towards the bed and took a seat on the edge, after a moment she flopped down and groaned.

“I wouldn’t know. I only answered a brief call in last night because you were being sick out the window.” Lexa sent her a lighthearted smile as she knelt between her legs and carefully rested her cheek against Clarke’s belly. It made her smile. Lexa had been overly protective, which at times got annoying, but it was to be expected. It wasn’t that bad, Clarke just didn’t enjoy anyone fussing over her. She dropped a hand and started to play with Lexa’s hair.

“Think you’ll cry when you see the baby?” She mused playfully.

“I do not know. There is a possibility. I have been feeling more emotional.” Lexa mumbled, turning her head to rest her chin on Clarke’s navel. “Do you think you will be able to eat some bread for breakfast?”

Clarke blew out a breath and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. We can try.” She sent a weak smile when Lexa got up to grab a mug of water.

“When will you begin to show?” Lexa handed the water over when Clarke sat up and took a seat next to her.

“Soon. My stomach is already starting to firm up. It varies from person to person.” She took a long drink. “Don’t look so disappointed.” She huffed. “I’m not looking forward to getting fat.” She pouted out her lower lip.

Lexa was quick to frown. “You will not be fat, Clarke. You will have a human growing inside of you. There is a difference.” Clarke felt a little flutter in her stomach. It wasn’t unusual, Lexa did often say sweet things subconsciously, but this was different. It was the reassurance she needed.

“I guess.” She took another sip, ridding the vile taste in her mouth, then handed the mug back over so Lexa could place it to the side. “I know you said you didn’t want to name the baby until it was born, but are there any… traditional names that we could consider?”

“Not particularly. Generally speaking, names didn’t change as such when the first commander saved our people. The only noticeable change was culture and language.” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed.

“How do you know that?” Lexa’s lips pulled into a lazy smile.

“I have seen visions in my dreams.” She started. “I have done since my ascension night _.”_ Lexa’s hand reached over to gently stroke Clarke’s thigh. “The commanders choose what they want to show me. Over the years I have seen many things.” Clarke knew of Lexa’s dreams, had done since Lexa first explained the concept to her, but never what her dreams consisted of. Lexa often said that what the commanders showed her was private and sacred, so Clarke never questioned further. “I have seen the first generation be born and grow, seen our language change as we adapted to the new world, experienced the torture our first commander went through when people tried to reject her help. It’s… draining.” Lexa seemed to realise she’d started to drift off in thought and clicked her tongue. “But names haven’t changed as such. Some people decide to name their children after certain animals or legends in our native tongue, others choose more familiar names: like Lilith and William.”

Clarke nodded her head, lowering her gaze to Lexa’s mouth. “Makes sense.” She took Lexa’s hand in her own. “My question remains, is there any previous commander you want to name our child after?” Her lips twitched at the thought. “Like Alexander or Charles?”

“As great as those suggestions are, I don’t know of any _Heda’s_ with those names.” She raised their hands and kissed Clarke’s knuckles. “Let’s get dressed and go down for breakfast. We have much to do today.” Lexa paused, frowning. “Unless you are not up to it?”

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry, the worst of my nausea is in the mornings. I can bear it during the afternoon.”

***

The day came and went, Clarke only vomiting once more after breakfast. She managed to keep lunch and dinner down for once, a welcomed change. Now, though, Clarke and Lexa sat by the radio in the ‘ _Tek_ room’ as Lexa liked to call it, awaiting Abby’s check in.

“This is Abby Griffin radioing in, over.” The voice startled Clarke, though she recovered and picked up the microphone.

“Mom! It’s me, Clarke. How’s your journey been so far?”

“It’s been treacherous. The snow isn’t that bad though, most of the roads are heavily used so it’s packed down quite nicely. I should be in Polis by tomorrow afternoon. How are you feeling?”

Clarke smiled. “Morning sickness is kicking my ass. I’m struggling to keep food down. Lexa’s been helpful though, today’s the first day in what feels like forever that I’ve been able to eat two full meals and not throw up directly afterwards.” She let out a sigh. “I’m glad things aren’t too tiresome.”

“I have some medication you can take for the morning sickness. It’s a harmless herbal medicine one of the healers taught me how to make.” There was a pause at the end of the line, some muttering in the background. “Sorry, Jackson’s trying to gut a rabbit Bellamy managed to catch. All going well you should know what my grandchild looks like this time tomorrow.” Clarke looked over at Lexa and grinned at the smile on her face.

“We’re very excited. Lexa hasn’t been able to sit still.” She let out a chuckle when Lexa sent her a glare. “Try not to get food poisoning. Eating overcooked meat is better than undercooked meat.” She closed her eyes and chewed on her lower lip. “Tell everyone I say hello. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon, yeah?”

“All going well, yes. Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight mom.”

***

As predicted, Abby arrived just before noon. Lexa was practically vibrating with pent up anxiety. She was excited to see her child, more than excited really, but there was a tiny voice inside her head that kept telling her that this was wrong, that she didn’t deserve to be blessed with a baby born with her genes.

Clarke was rested comfortably on a single raised mattress in the room next to their own, the somewhat permanent smile on her face contagious. She pushed aside her negative thoughts for now, today was meant to be a happy day.

“Alright, monitor and machine are all plugged into the battery. You ready?” Lexa stopped her pacing when Clarke reached out for her hand. She stood on the opposite side to all the _tek_ and laced her fingers with Clarke’s, eyes glued to the small screen beside the bed.

“More than ready.” Clarke replied once Lexa was settled and raised her shirt. Lexa’s eyes followed Abby’s movements when she grabbed a tube of… something clear and sticky?

“I can feel your nerves from over here Lexa, it’s alright. It’s just a little bit of gel to help lubricant the ultrasound indicator.” Lexa eased. “This is going to feel cold.” Lexa’s eyes snapped to Clarke’s face when she let out a hiss, only to soften when Clarke squeezed her hand.

She let her eyes travel to the screen when Abby pressed what she assumed was the indicator to Clarke’s stomach. There was nothing but static for a moment or so, then it happened all at once. She saw it, a little grey oval surrounded by black, and then heard it. Her eyes started to water and her throat began to swell. Clarke hadn’t mentioned being able to hear their _fyucha’s_ heartbeat. She didn’t notice Clarke speaking beside her, or the words coming from Abby’s mouth, all she could hear was the pitter patter of her child’s heart. All her guilt and doubt vanished; she did deserve this. She had spent her entire life serving her people, catering to their every need and winning every war, including the victory at Mount Weather all those moons ago. She had freed her people at a cost and almost lost the only person that made her feel human. She’d been a vessel for the previous commanders all her life, it was time to start her own personal legacy; it was time to start her own family.

Clarke’s hand on her face drew her out of her trance and she practically melted when she saw that Clarke was crying too. “You didn’t mention being able to hear a heartbeat.” She let out a croaky laugh and bent down to press a wet, loving kiss to Clarke’s mouth, one that Clarke willingly accepted with a smile. She choked on a sob when Clarke pressed their foreheads together, letting her tears fall without shame.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Lexa laughed again and brought her free hand up to Clarke’s cheek, stroking just below her lower lip.

“Consider me surprised.” Lexa closed her eyes, marvelled by the sound still coming from one of the machines before pressing another kiss to Clarke’s lips. These past couple of months had been the happiest she’d felt in years. Being with Clarke brought her infinite amounts of happiness, but this was a different kind of happiness, something more raw.

“That’s our baby.” Clarke husked out, tilting her head to look at the monitor. “Can you believe it?”

Lexa tilted her head too, opting to rest her temple against Clarke’s as she zoned in on the screen. It felt too good to be true. Good things didn’t happen without bad things following. It was how nature balanced things out. “No.” She whispered honestly. “I feel like I’m in a dream.” She twisted her head so she could kiss Clarke’s cheek. “ _Ai hod in yu. Mochof gon disha blessing.”_

“ _No_ , thank _you._ I’ve wanted this for what feels like a lifetime. You’re the one that held off, remember?” Lexa laughed once again, carefully straightening up so she could wipe her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

“I have no regrets.” She admitted, looking down at Clarke’s stomach, Abby’s hand steadily holding the device broadcasting their child’s heartbeat. She’d completely forgotten about Abby and Jackson in the room, her attention on Clarke and their baby. “The time wasn’t right.” She looked back up at Clarke, gaze soft. “I believe it is now.” She kissed the back of Clarke’s hand before finally acknowledging Abby’s presence. “Thank you, Abby. I do not understand how this _tek_ works, but it has given me something I didn’t think possible.” She reached over to give Abby’s forearm a gentle squeeze.

They spent a couple more minutes looking at the screen before Jackson announced the batteries ‘juice’ had almost run dry. Lexa didn’t mind. She had seen their child surrounded by warmth and love, heard her baby’s heart beat for the first time and welcomed the wave of emotions it had brought.

Abby and Jackson left the room to give them some privacy, for which Lexa was thankful for. As soon as she wasn’t under the watchful eye of her child’s grandmother, she carefully cupped Clarke’s stomach with both hands and pressed a long, delicate kiss just beside Clarke’s belly button. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this kind of happiness before, Clarke. It’s overwhelming.” She whispered, gently nuzzling Clarke’s belly with her nose.

“I feel the same.” Clarke replied, eyes closed with one hand holding the back of Lexa’s neck. “Our baby should have working joints, cartilage and bone forming.” She added, Lexa’s lips pulling into a wide smile. “As well as fully formed vital organs that, as you just heard, are starting to function.” Lexa released a soft sigh.

“A tiny little human.” Lexa mused, raising her head to gaze at Clarke’s abdomen. “I hope it has better joints than I do.” She looked up at Clarke with a toothy grin.

“I am positive anyone has better joints than you do.” Clarke let out a small laugh before lowering her own hand down to rest on top of Lexa’s.

“Do you think it can hear us?” She knew she must have sounded very ‘uneducated’ — as Clarke liked to put it instead of insulting her with harsh words — when Clarke sent her a somewhat confused look. It softened after a moment, making Lexa feel a little less self conscious.

“Want to test that theory out?”

Lexa blinked, looking at Clarke oddly for a couple of seconds before glancing back down at her stomach. She didn’t know what she would say to her baby knowing it couldn’t reply back. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and opened her mouth to speak, only to close it with a frown when nothing came out. She decided to rest her forehead against Clarke’s hip for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, then slowly started to rub soothing circles over Clarke’s navel with her thumbs.

“ _Ai nemiyon._ You have brought me much joy on this day despite being the size of a strawberry, as your _nomon_ explained to me the other week.” She kept her voice low and steady, deciding to close her eyes to try and envision what their child might look like. “I am very excited to meet you one day soon. I am very eager to watch you grow.” She had won many battles in her life, but fighting off the tears right then was one of the hardest to date. “I hope you are warm and comfortable inside of your _nomon’s_ womb. _Reshop ai goufa. Rid op os._ ”

She wasn’t aware Abby and Jackson had been listening in on the other side of the wall with smiles on their faces.

***

“Lexa?”

“Mm?”

“Can you get me the bucket please?”

Lexa practically zoomed across the room to grab the bucket sitting by the window, promptly handing it over just before Clarke spilled what little contents her stomach held into the metal container. She’d been working on letters informing the clan leaders of Clarke’s pregnancy over at her desk, she couldn’t hold the news off any longer. She was requesting a clan meeting to explain the situation in more depth, but for now, her attention was on Clarke.

“Are you alright?” She walked over to the table adjacent to the bed and filled a wooden mug with water. She came back over and helped Clarke sit before lifting it to her lips, frown on her face.

“I think it was the dinner we had. I don’t think our child likes fish.” Lexa’s lips twitched at the thought. 3 weeks had passed since Lexa had heard her baby’s heart beat for the first time and it was rather exciting seeing Clarke’s stomach dent out slightly now that she was further along. It wasn’t much, barely noticeable, but it was something.

“We will have to find other foods he likes.” Lexa had unfortunately fallen into the rabbit hole. Clarke started referring to their _goufa_ as a ‘he’ shortly after the ultrasound, claiming it felt weird calling their baby an ‘it’. She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and moved to her feet. “I should be done with the letters soon.” She stretched her arms above her head and twisted from side to side, groaning when her back popped. “I am leaving _Azgeda_ until last. I have to word it delicately.” She sent Clarke a weak smile before returning to her desk.

It took less than an hour for Clarke to come up behind her. She’d been expecting it, Clarke’s increased sexual need over the past week had been hard to quench.

***

“Are you almost finished?” Clarke murmured as she pressed a kiss behind Lexa’s ear. When Lexa didn’t respond, she started to trail kisses down Lexa’s neck and under her jaw. She waited, expecting an answer, instead she got a sharp exhale when her hand dipped under Lexa’s shirt.

“I— Yes. I mean—“ She was pleasantly surprised when her hand cupped Lexa’s bare breast. She wasn’t wearing her chest wrap for once. Something about that made her stomach flutter. “I am done.” She grazed her teeth over Lexa’s pulse point and gave her breast a firm squeeze. She wasn’t enjoying the nausea, but she was beginning to enjoy the increased sensitivity and sex drive. She did feel a little bad, Lexa’s stamina wasn’t as good as I used to be; well, not stamina as such. Lexa could fuck her for hours on end most nights, her stamina perfectly intact. It was her bad back and shoulder that suffered the morning after, as well as her hips and arms. That didn’t seem to stop her though, if anything she pushed through what pain she did feel and didn’t stop until Clarke felt as if her body was jello.

“About time.” She stepped back and removed her hand when Lexa pushed herself up to her feet. There was a certain darkness to her usually bright green eyes that had arousal pooling in Clarke’s lower belly.

“Did you… want something, _niron_?” Clarke released a shaky breath and nodded her head, slowly draping her arms over Lexa’s shoulders.

“I want you.” She answered, the tips of her ears going a light pink when she realised how needy she sounded.

“I am here.” Lexa replied with a tiny smirk, her hands gripping onto Clarke’s hips and tugging her in until they stood chest to chest. “Are you… wanting something in particular?”

Clarke had to close her eyes. She didn’t know why she was so shy tonight. She was usually perfectly fine with being vocal. “You know what I want.” When she opened her eyes, Lexa’s face was soft and reassuring. She sent a shy smile in turn and curled her fingers into Lexa’s thick locks, leaning in to press an experimental kiss to Lexa’s lips. When Lexa tilted her head and began to deepen it, she melted. Lexa’s tongue was warm and wet, tentative and very, _very_ welcome as she began to explore Clarke’s mouth. It was slow, passionate. Lexa kept changing the angle, much to Clarke’s approval, before eventually parting to back them towards the bed.

It was almost embarrassing how wet she was. She could feel her arousal sticking to her underwear.

“ _Ai gaf in yu, too._ ” Clarke released an unintentional moan when her body hit the wall beside the bed instead of her knees bumping against the mattress, her mouth hung open as Lexa’s lips pressed to her neck and slowly worked under her throat. “ _Ai bet yu ste wet.”_ She let out a sharp breath when Lexa’s teeth grazed her collarbone. “ _Ha long don yu been thinking of ai?”_ Lexa knew how much Clarke enjoyed it when she used trigedasleng to seduce her. It was working. She trembled when Lexa brought her head back up and pinned her with a lustful gaze. There was so much fire behind her eyes that it was alluring in the best way possible.

“Since dinner.” She finally got out, eyes flickering down to Lexa’s lips. “I’ve wanted you to touch me since dinner.” She elaborated and slid her hands down to cup Lexa’s jaw. “I’m throbbing.”

Lexa’s lips parted and a tiny ‘awh’ exhaled out. “I’m sorry I made you wait. I was trying to get the letters done tonight so we could spend the morning in bed together. I cleared my morning appointments to cater to your needs, as I have been absent the past couple of days. For that, I apologise. I do not feel as if my attention at night is enough.” Suddenly overwhelmed, Clarke pulled Lexa into a hard kiss and let her lips hover when she dragged her head back. The tears forming in the corners of her eyes not welcome. She just wanted to be fucked relentlessly and here Lexa was being a sweet, honourable lover.

“How many do you have left?” She whispered, swallowing hard as Lexa’s hands started to undo the buttons to her pants.

“Two.” Lexa’s fingers worked on knot keeping her pants held up around her hips — not that it was tied very tight. “But they can be finished tomorrow afternoon.” Her hand dipped past Clarke’s underwear, fingers running through her folds. “ _Oh Jok, Klark.”_

Clarke’s eyes rolled back as Lexa’s fingers teased her cunt, not quite slipping in. The heat she felt throughout her body was almost unbearable. She was sure her face was flushed.

“I’m going to take you here, then I’m going to take you on the bed.” Lexa murmured into her ear, causing goosebumps to raise at the back of Clarke’s neck. “I want you to come hard and fast for me. Do you think you can do that, _niron_?” Clarke nodded her head once, legs a little shaky.

She was so caught up in how good it felt to have Lexa’s palm pressed against her clit that the force behind Lexa’s initial thrust made her whimper. She used two fingers, burying herself right down to the knuckle before pulling out and repeating the process several times. Clarke was past throbbing, she was _painfully_ turned on. So much so, she willingly let Lexa have her way and rolled her hips into each thrust. Lexa’s fingers curled, pausing to massage Clarke’s swollen front wall before she withdrew and started rubbing quick circles just above Clarke’s clit.

The transition was so sudden, so sweet, that her thighs tried to clench and trap Lexa’s hand between them. Lexa was quick to pin her legs apart with her own thigh before resuming the sinfully sharp movements above her aching bundle of nerves. She released moan after moan, hands gripping onto the back of Lexa’s neck as her lips kissed and sucked at her throat and jaw. Just as she was about to hit her climax Lexa planted a gentle, loving kiss to her mouth; the contrast so drastic that she came with a loud sob, her body still for several moments as every muscle in her body tensed, then finally, released with a warmth so comforting she had to wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck to stay standing upright.

“Was that okay? Are you alright? Did I go to fast?” Lexa’s rapid fire questions only made her grin lopsidedly. She pressed a lazy kiss to Lexa’s mouth for reassurance, no real heat behind it.

“ _Sha._ I am very okay.” She let out a little whine against Lexa’s lips when Lexa dipped her fingers down into her slick before pulling her hand out completely. She was about to voice her distaste when Lexa craned her head to the side and licked her fingers clean. Despite just reaching climax and coming with a force so strong her body felt wobbly, that simple action was enough to recharge Clarke’s internal battery.

“I am going to make you come with my mouth, _niron._ I plan on devouring you slowly.” Clarke replied to that statement with a little whimper, eyes closing briefly as she tried to regain some strength to move to the bed. Lexa sensed her hesitation and effortlessly hitched her legs around her waist before moving over to the bed and lowering them both down.

They shuffled into the centre, Lexa’s hands tugging Clarke’s pants down the first chance she got. Clarke helped by removing her own leather jerkin and chest band, then raised her hips as Lexa peeled her underwear from her body.

Lexa was a gentle lover, her touch soft and reassuring. There was something about the way Lexa drunk her in with her eyes, the admiration behind them so raw and kind it rendered Clarke breathless.

Lexa knelt up to remove her shirt as Clarke’s hands worked on the belt holding her pants in place. With a joined effort, Lexa was equally as bare within minutes. They paused for a long moment, Clarke laid back with her legs parted, cradling Lexa between them as Lexa knelt and stroked her stomach with one hand, the other caressing her inner thigh.

“You are glowing, my love.” Lexa exhaled, chest deflating. “I have never felt more attracted to you than I do right now.” Clarke’s cheeks went red as Lexa’s eyes travelled down the length of her body. “You have always been beautiful, but now… I cannot describe it. I will admit I have had a hard time keeping my hands to myself of late.” Clarke’s breathing picked up as Lexa’s hand began to round the small bump she was beginning to form. “My chest swells with pride when I think about the child growing inside of you. How it is mine, ours. It makes me want to… breathe you in, press myself up against you, touch you, protect you.” There was a part of Clarke that felt the same, especially when Lexa expressed her affection in public.

Lexa never caused a scene, they had rules, but when Lexa would let her hand press against her stomach during meals or come up behind her in between daily tasks to give her shoulder a kiss and belly a rub, her chest also swelled with pride.

“It’s an odd feeling, because I also want to pleasure you at _very_ inconvenient times during the day.” Lexa’s lips pulled into a playful smile as she placed both hands on Clarke’s hips. “I am going to make love to you now, nice and slow. Do I have your consent?”

Clarke didn’t exactly know why Lexa was asking when she had her legs spread, desperation practically radiating from her body. She appreciated it nonetheless. “ _Beja.”_

Lexa stayed true to her word. She took her time, starting with Clarke’s lips.

They kissed until Clarke’s lips were swollen and red, then Lexa moved down to her neck and shoulders. She feathered kisses across her collarbones, scattering little pink marks above and below Clarke’s breasts and made sure her nipples were stiff and aching before sucking one into her mouth. She was tame at first, easing Clarke into light nips and occasional pinches with her teeth. It was never enough to hurt but enough to make Clarke yelp and arch her hips. Once satisfied with the attention she’d given Clarke’s chest, she traveled down to her abdomen.

Clarke was already overly sensitive, close to an orgasm with barely any foreplay.

When Lexa knelt to stroke her stomach and caress her breasts, though, it calmed her right down. The throbbing dulled, her heart beating in her throat as Lexa bent down to press soft, lingering kisses to her belly. It was, once again, such a drastic contrast to the harsh treatment she’d given her breasts that Clarke’s body began to flood with pure happiness. Her body was a temple and Lexa was worshipping it.

“Are you alright, _niron_?” Lexa’s voice was several decibels lower than what it usually was.

Clarke bit down on her lower lip and released a stuttered breath when Lexa presses a kiss to her left hip. “ _Sha._ ” Lexa hummed her approval, edging back on the bed so she was better positioned. The kisses to Clarke’s ankles, shins, knees and thighs were greatly appreciated.

She was overflowing with arousal when Lexa finally started to scatter kisses to the insides of her thighs. She’d been watching Lexa’s journey down her body up until that point, her neck was starting to go stiff and propping herself up on her elbows was beginning to become increasingly difficult the closer Lexa got to her core.

“ _So swollen._ ” Lexa groaned, causing Clarke to let go. She relaxed back against the pillows and carefully threaded her fingers into Lexa’s hair. Clearly Clarke hadn’t parted her legs enough though, because Lexa was pushing them apart and curling her arms under them a moment later.

***

Lexa had finally come face to face with her prize. She admired Clarke’s swollen cunt, drinking her in as she mapped out the route she wanted to take. She decided to take mercy on her _niron_ and licked through Clarke’s folds, letting her nose nudge Clarke’s clit before she gently sucked it between her lips and rolled. Clarke’s thighs instinctively tried to clench around her head, she had them pinned wide apart for this very reason. She moaned into Clarke’s raw centre when she dipped her tongue into Clarke’s depths, but took her time. She lapped and flicked her tongue, probed with her tip and teased with little kitten licks. She wanted to make this the last meal she had for the day and fully intended on satisfying her hunger until the morning. She just hoped it would be enough for Clarke.

“ _Oh… mmm…. Lexa….”_

The breathless little moans coming from Clarke’s mouth and the hard grip she had on her head gave her a good indication of how much time she had until Clarke came. She decided to double her efforts momentarily, focusing solely on Clarke’s clit. She went with soft figure eight motions with her tongue, then switched it up by drawing tight ‘Z’s. Clarke tasted how spring smelt; sweet and tangy, warm and musky, refreshing and soft — it was heaven.

“ _Beja… Beja…. mm’so… m’so close—“_ Lexa’s body throbbed. She started to subconsciously grind down on the bed as she latched onto Clarke’s clit and sucked in gentle bursts. She increased the intensity when Clarke started to arch her hips and released one thigh so she could thrust two fingers into Clarke’s tight, wet channel. Instead of pumping, she curled her fingers and rubbed against that sweet spot a few inches inside of Clarke’s valvity centre. She released Clarke’s clit for a couple of seconds to get her breath back, then latched on for the home run.

Clarke came crying out her name, hips twitching with the intensity of her orgasm.

She kissed her way back up Clarke’s body, settling her arms on either side of Clarke’s head with a lopsided smirk. When Clarke finally opened her eyes she was dazed and unfocused. She did reach up to kiss Lexa’s lips and then suck Lexa’s tongue into her mouth to get a taste of her own release once she’d caught her breath, though. Lexa moaned, hips grinding into Clarke’s knee without her permission — it was instinct.

Clarke decided to switch things around then, taking her time as she kissed all of her own slick from Lexa’s chin and mouth; only stopping to let Lexa wipe her face with her wrist.

“Hold on to the headboard and ride my face.” Lexa was rather taken back by Clarke’s command, staring blankly at her with a heaving chest for a couple of seconds before planting a hard kiss to Clarke’s mouth. She didn’t let it deepen, instead, she let Clarke shuffle down a little and got into position, gripping onto the headboard as loud moans escaped without remorse.

She rode Clarke’s face as instructed, her climax hard and long. She was completely spent after that, as was Clarke. Both of them drowsy and filled with love.

They spent a long while sharing kisses as Lexa stroked Clarke’s jaw with her thumb, eventually though, they both fell asleep and repeated the nights events in the morning. Instead of Lexa ravishing Clarke’s body though, Clarke spent twice as long treasuring every little scar and freckle on Lexa’s frame, massaging every aching muscle and bad joint, caring for her _niron_ and the mother of her unborn child before finally making her come just as hard as the night before.

  


***

Morning sickness had passed, or so Lexa hoped. Clarke no longer threw up every morning or after every meal. It seemed their little bundle of joy was finally showing some sympathy for his _nomon_. Clarke looked so full and gorgeous. Her stomach was somewhat rounded now that she was 17 weeks pregnant. Lexa had special clothes made to accommodate for her size now her regular clothes no longer fit her comfortably. It was all very domestic, a feeling she’d familiarised herself with over the past 4 weeks.

Lexa couldn’t solely think about Clarke right now though, she was sitting at the end of her meeting table with every clan leader seated around her. It’d taken some time for the messengers to get the letters to the correct people and even longer to arrange an urgent gathering, but she’d done it. For once she was nervous, anxiety making her stomach twist uncomfortably. It was a sensation she was still getting used too. With Clarke getting bigger, her urge to protect and help whenever she could increased and naturally so did her anxiety — even more so with Clarke in the chair opposite the _Trikru_ leader.

“I have gathered you all here today for one reason.” She started, her face and body language void of emotion. “As you know, Clarke and I are having a child, as stated in the letter you received. I would like to know your opinions on the matter, one at a time.” She leveled everyone with the same curious expression and nodded towards _Azgeda_ , mostly wanting to know Roan’s view on the matter first.

“How is this possible?” She knew that question would come up sooner rather than later but still hoped for some time to gather her words.

“It’s very hard to explain. I’m going to try my best, but Clarke may need to take over.” Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “As you know, _Skaikru_ have _tek_ far superior to anything we’ve been brought up around. They were able to take parts of me that matched with Clarke and put them into artificial ejaculation. That was then inseminated into Clarke’s womb. We did not get to pick which characteristics we wanted in our _goufa_ , it is completely randomised. We do not know anything about our child other than it is 17 weeks old and healthy.” She looked over to Clarke whom gave her a small smile.

“That’s… unnatural.” The _Sankru_ leader spoke up.

“In a sense, yes.” Clarke butted in. “ _Heda_ and I couldn’t have a child the way a man and woman do, so we had to look at another alternative. Our child will be born the same as any other child, it was formed inside of my womb the same way as any other child is, I still have to carry our child for 9 months, I still have to deal with the same bodily changes that happen while I am with child, the same as any other woman; the only difference is that we had to use _tek_ to form ejaculation with parts of Lexa that match with parts of me. The only unnatural thing about it is _Heda_ couldnt ejactulate inside of me, so we had to insert it into my womb to start the process.” Everyone at the table seemed dumbfounded, Lexa included. Lexa was rather proud of her _niron_ for explaining it as simply as possible, even if sharing that amount of personal information made her uncomfortable. She didn’t show it though.

“Your duty is to your people, _Heda,_ having a child goes against all your vows.” The _Podakru_ leader broke the silence. Lexa had also expected this reaction.

“There is no law against male _Heda’s_ siring children of their own. The only reason there is such a stigma around women _Heda_ having children is because they are weak for 9 months and can not win physical battles or partake in politics due to emotional displacement.” She raised her hand when the _Yujleda_ leader tried to speak up. “I have brought 13 clans together and formed peace for well over a decade. There has been no war, no conflict, nothing. My womb is void of life, I am not with child for 9 months, I am still physically able to fight and make decisions with my head and not my heart. I have no unbalanced emotions nor is my head stuck in the clouds. What happens in my personal life stays in my personal life, Clarke being with child doesn’t disrupt my duty as _Heda_.” She glared, hard.

“I simply wanted to pass on my legacy. I wanted to carry on my bloodline and give my people someone they can cherish when I have passed and a new _Heda_ has started their reign.” She glanced at Clarke then, bowing her head. “If I had to abdon Clarke and my child for the better of my people, I would. I’ve done it before, I’d do it again; that does not mean I wish too. Clarke has taught us many useful skills, given us medicine we can use to save your loved ones, increased the amount of food we can grow and hunt, taught us how to use and make advanced weapons, like crossbows and net launchers, she has taught English to the people of Polis and travellers over the years; Clarke has told us stories of our ancestors with moving pictures, also known as video tapes.” She stopped then, jaw flexing.

“And asked for nothing in return. I have asked for nothing in return. Are we not allowed happiness too? Or are we just vessels that carry the burdens that you leaders can not?” She watched everyone at the table shift uncomfortably in their chairs, all very taken back by her speech.

“You have a way with words, _Heda.”_ Roan said with a low bow of his head. “You have widened my perspective. _Azgeda_ will bring no harm to your family.” Lexa bowed her head in turn.

“ _Mochof.”_ She glanced at Clarke again, unable to settle her nerves.

“You have brought our nation something we can never repay, _Heda. Floukru_ will bring no harm to your family.” Luna didn’t leave her homestead, so the ambassador always stood in her absence. She bowed her head respectfully.

“ _Trikru_ will bring no harm to your family, _Heda. Skaikru_ has helped many of our villages and saved many of our people, if one day your family needs protection, you have our support.” Lexa bowed her head before leveling the _Trikru_ leader with a gentle nod in thanks.

“ _Sankru_ will bring no harm to your family.” It was short and sweet. The _Yujleda_ leader repeated the words, same as _Ouskejonkru_ and _Podakru._

“ _Delfikru_ will not harm your family, but we do not agree with the points you have made. You _are_ a vessel, you carry the spirit of the commanders within you, there is no excuse for your neglect of duty.” Phomis was young and arrogant, his barely there facial hair only making him like small and immature. Lexa bowed her head, though didn’t show the same kindness as she had with the other leaders.

“ _Heda_ is a vessel. Lexa is not.” She justified, though refused to let their difference in opinions cause an argument. She was acting with her head, proving her earlier statement true.

“ _Trishanakru_ agree with _Delfikru_ . But we do not want war, so we will bring no harm to your family. We hope you stay true to your word: your _nation_ comes first.” Calf was an aged woman with dark grey hair, eyes a light blue, signalling she would soon be blind. Again, Lexa bowed her head.

_Ingranronakru_ and _Boudalankru_ both vowed to bring no harm to Lexa’s family too, though they both shared a fond smile in Clarke’s direction. Both women must of had children of their own.

“ _Louwoda-Klironkru_ pledge fealty to your family and home district. Clarke was the reason our valley didn’t succumb to the blood plague 7 years ago. Without her, we wouldn’t be alive.” Damion was a large man with a braided beard, a true friend and ally.

“ _Skaikru_ obviously swears fealty and will bring no harm to your family.” Kane bowed his head gracefully.

Lexa stood, bowing to the final two clan leaders before dismissing everyone with a wave of the hand. She was tense, she knew some would disagree with her decision to start a family but had hoped they’d understand where she was coming from. Lexa sensed there would be some conflict in the future, though hoped she’d be able to prove she could separate _Heda_ and _nomon_.

Once everyone was gone, Lexa took her seat and rubbed her face, jaw sore from grinding her teeth so much.

“That went much better than I had predicted.” Clarke said, standing and coming over to give Lexa’s shoulder a squeeze. “You did well. I’m proud of you.”

Lexa let out a sigh as she turned in her seat to wrap her arms around Clarke’s middle, face nuzzling Clarke’s baby bump. “I sense conflict, my love. I must speak to the commanders later today and seek some advice.” She murmured, pulling back to shake her head. “I want to eat and then make love ruthlessly.” She stated boldly as she got to her feet. “I want to touch you. I have been dying to all morning.” She didn’t dare risk a kiss or even a hug, not with the clan leaders in the tower. They could have spies everywhere. She didn’t care about them knowing she wanted to have sex with her _niron_ or the fact she’d just nuzzled Clarke’s stomach, but she did care about the image she was meant to uphold in a physical sense.

“If you ask me nicely I might let you touch me.” Clarke teased, nodding towards the door leading into the kitchens. “Let's go see what they’re making for breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got all the clan names correct, I had to do some minor research but of well! Lots of trig this chapter, sorry if it’s confusing. Would you prefer I translate in brackets after the sentence, or continue putting the translation at the end in the notes like this? 
> 
> Ai hod in yu. Mochof gon disha blessing. = I love you, thank you for this blessing. 
> 
> Ai nemiyon. = My miracle. 
> 
> Nomon. = Mother. 
> 
> Reshop ai goufa. Rid op os. = Goodnight my child, sleep well. 
> 
> Goufa. = Child. 
> 
> Ai gaf in yu, too. = I want you, too. 
> 
> Ai bet yu ste wet. = I bet you are wet. 
> 
> Ha long don yu been thinking of ai? = How long have you been thinking of me? 
> 
> Jok. = Fuck. 
> 
> Sha. = Yes. 
> 
> Beja. = Please. 
> 
> Machof. = Thank you.


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long guys, things have been pretty rough. I’m going into rehab next week so I won’t be able to write at all, but I thought it’d at least post a little update to tie me over. 
> 
> Sorry that it’s so short, longer chapters in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Clarke was… glowing. She looked full and beautiful. Lexa was reduced to a whiny mess most mornings when Clarke reminded her of her duties and the promise she’d made 1 month ago. It wasn’t something she thought would become an issue, or something that she thought possible; Lexa, herself, someone that whined when she had to get out of bed. 

But here she was. 

“You gotta go. You have a grain shipment coming in today that you need to supervise.” 

“Clarke…” 

“Do you want me to go sleep in my old room from now on? Is that what it’s going to take?” 

She let out a loud huff, rolling onto her back. “No. I do not sleep when you are gone. It would be counter-productive.” 

“Not getting dressed is also counter-productive.” She side-eyed Clarke as she sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed. It was true. She needed to be out of the tower within the hour. 

“Fine. Don’t get upset when I’m gone all day then.” She stood, wincing when her back popped. 

“I get upset when I miss lunch. It’s unavoidable.” She glanced over at Clarke with a small grin as she walked over to her dressing unit and began to pull out the daily essentials; underwear, pants, chest wrap and shirt. 

“No movement yet?” She asked as she began to dress, only to stop when Clarke took her wrap from her hands.

“Not that you can feel.” She lifted her arms, allowing Clarke to wrap her chest. “But I can feel… something. It’s… like pressure, or a little flutter. It’s… weird.” She frowned as Clarke tucked the wrap in, lowering her arms. 

“Sounds interesting.” She said before pulling on a short sleeved undershirt. She started to pull on a leather jerkin when she felt fingers near her neck adjusting the collar. 

“I have a class to teach today. Then I’m needed in the kitchen. One of the cooks wants me to update them on what I can and can’t eat so food doesn’t go to waste. After that, I might come and accompany you by the shipment hutt. Do you think you can stay in a decent mood until then?” 

Lexa blew out a breath as Clarke started to lace the front of her jerkin, the idea of Clarke being outside of Polis made her uncomfortable, but there wasn’t much she could do in terms of restriction. Clarke was her own person after all. “Depends how irritable my company is today.” She mused, leaning forward to press a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “You will brighten my mood considerably.” She gently brushed Clarke’s fingers away so she could adjust the strings to her jerkin, then shrugged on her gown. 

“Don’t go lifting anything too heavy. You’re meant to supervise. You do remember what that is, right?” She glanced over at Clarke as she adjusted her buttons and huffed. 

“Yes.” She moved to sit on the nearest stall and began to tug on her boots. “You do remember what ‘taking it easy’ means, right?” She looked up with a smirk. 

“Touché.” 

She let out a little grunt when she stood up, stretching her arms above her head before she stepped in front of Clarke and slid her arms around her waist. “I will see you soon, _Niron_ .” She placed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s lips, smiling as she did so. “May I?” When Clarke gave her a nod of approval she carefully got down on her knees and rested her forehead against Clarke’s stomach. “Behave for your _nomon_.” She kissed the bump before rising back to her feet. 

Clarke was quick to steal one more kiss before Lexa was able to leave and head out for the day. 

***

Clarke loved children. She’d always enjoyed being around them on the ark, even though that felt like a lifetime ago. The children of Polis though? They were something else entirely. They were complete goofballs, wild in their own sense. One minute sitting and counting to ten in English, the next all rushing over when Clarke mentioned honey treats for good behaviour. It made being pregnant exciting in a way. If this was what she had to look forward too, she’d endure a couple of sick mornings. 

“You’re getting fat.” She turned, eyebrow raised when one of the mothers tried to hush her child. They’d finished for the day, so most mothers and fathers were there to collect their children.

“I’ll have you know, I’m with child. I’m getting fat for a good reason.” She wrinkled her nose as she crouched down. “You wanna know whose the other _nomon_?” 

“...Two _nomon_?” 

“Pretty weird huh?” 

“Who is it?” 

She reached over to grab one of the treats from her basket and held it out. “You know who _Heda_ is?” She grinned when the child nodded and clapped their hands. “She’s going to help me raise our _fyucha_.” She handed over the treat and held up five fingers. “Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” 

“Fiv..e?” 

“That’s it! _os dula_ ! _yu ste doing kei._ ” She gave the child a high five before they were ushered away. She got to her feet then and handed out the rest of the treats to the waiting children. It only took another 30 minutes and the room was clear. She cleaned up, thanked the normal teachers for letting her come in for the day, then headed out to go to the kitchens. 

It was easy going when it came to listing off foods. The cook was once part of Farm station, now reborn as a _trikru_ chief. She could feel the pride with the way he handed his food. She didn’t stay long, the smell of fish not particularly pleasing. But she did give him a hug and thank him for his courtesy. 

The ride out to the shipment hut was long. It was just outside of Polis, around 30 minutes on horseback, an hour on foot. They’d positioned the shipment hut away from the capital in preparation for any attempted attacks. It was better for a bomb to go off away from the people living in the city. It was also a good way to check shipments for any poison. Thieves and bandits were easier to spot, too. 

“Ah! _Ai norion._ ” She was greeted by Lexa with a huge smile. Lexa helped her off her horse — more like carried — then placed a long, soft kiss to her lips. She noticed some of the guards giving Lexa a strange look when they parted, but that was probably because Lexa had been more touchy in public of late. Or at least in front of small groups of people. Clarke didn’t mind, it was refreshing in a sense. “Clarke, this is Nargza. He grows the grain and supplies it to Polis. He also gives many orphaned children jobs on his farms.” 

“ _Em nice gon hit op yu_.” She greeted and reached out to clasp his forearm. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her own before releasing with a smile. 

“I speak English. I was once a warrior. I was there when you took down Mount Weather. On the front line. You look… _meizen, wanheda._ ” Clarke had primarily gotten past the emotions associated with mount weather and that nickname, but it still made her feel strange whenever mentioned. The compliment was welcomed, though. 

“ _Mochof,_ Nargza. I’m thankful for what happened that day. It took a very long time, but I have healed from the events that followed. The grain you grow, how do you process it?” Her lips pulled into a smile when Lexa ran her hand up and down her lower back. 

“I have children process most of the grain. We cut the wheat, dry it over several weeks, then we use several tools to separate the grain and dry it again so it can be ground into flour. I do not have a large grinder for that, though. My brother does most of the flour processing in his own village.” Clarke nodded her head and moved over to one of the bags that sat on the transport wagon. 

“How’s this year's growth been? Last year it was stunted by the rain we had, was it not?” 

“Correct. We had help from Arkadia. They gave us seeds that did not rot in the soil if the rain came. The yield was… completely unbelievable. We doubled what we had and was able to feed some of the surrounding villages free of charge. It’s been a very good year for growing.” His grin was contagious. 

“That’s amazing. I’m glad they could help.” She stood back to let the men continue loading. “Have you ever thought about growing corn?” 

“I have, but I do not want to overwork the children. During winter we build tools and more storage huts so we can store more food. It is a good system. Works well.” He paused, stroking his beard. “I do not mean to assume, but I have heard the rumours… you are with child?” 

She felt her cheeks flush a little at the question, but nodded nonetheless. She even put her hand on her stomach and gave it a little rub. “Yes. I’m 21 weeks along. Half way cooked you could say.” She looked back at Lexa with a fond smile. “ _Heda_ is very excited.” 

“I am very happy for you. I wish the very best.” He bowed his head politely. 

They loaded 3 more wagons and sent them off towards Polis with guards to follow before Lexa thanked Nargza one more time. Clarke ended up riding on the same horse as Lexa, letting one of the workers ride on the one she came in with. 

“You’re in a good mood. Did you enjoy yourself after all?” Clarke hummed against Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Yes. Arkadia are helping many farmers throughout the region. It is a good feeling knowing my people are getting feed.” 

Clarke smiled into Lexa’s gown, resting her cheek against her shoulder as they rode. The sun was beginning to dim by the time they got back, so Lexa suggested dinner up in their room while she did some writing work. 

Clarke stripped down to her underpants and shirt, accompanied by a robe as she sat with Lexa at her desk and ate. It was one of those days; peaceful and domestic. There hadn’t been any negative feedback regarding Clarke’s pregnancy, which helped reduce a lot of stress and paranoia. 

“What’re you doing tonight exactly?” Clarke asked over a mug of water. 

“Reporting on the gain and how much was brought in. I need to keep count so we can ration it through winter. We’re very lucky, Arkadia are building big metal tanks to store fish in for transport. Raven thinks they’ll be ready before the first snow storms arrive.” Lexa explained, pausing to take a bite of her roast pork. “Last year’s records where bad. We had hardly any food and people went hungry near the end. I think this year will be better.” 

Clarke smiled as Lexa spoke. It was clear she was passionate about the subject. “I think we’ll be okay.” Clarke reassured before continuing to eat. It wasn’t until she was almost done that she felt a hand on her thigh, although when she looked at Lexa, she was still engrossed in her work. She took it for what it was; a loving gesture. Then it changed when Lexa’s hand starting sliding up further. “Did you want something?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Lexa looked up with a confused look, then shook her head. “I do not know what you are talking about.” 

Clarke huffed before wiping her hands on a rug. She stood up then, heading towards the dressing unit to find something soft to wear to bed. Just as she was about to slide her robe off, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and lips press to her neck. 

“I was trying that game you like to play. Where you act oblivious as you do inappropriate things.” Clarke let out a little laugh, though it turned into a moan when Lexa’s hands ran over her belly. It was an oddly intimate place now that she was quite obviously pregnant. “I have wanted you all day.” Lexa sighed into Clarke’s neck.

***

It was true. Lexa had hoped to ride off on a detour to show Clarke a new flower patch growing just outside town, then make love under the setting sun, but Clarke had been tired and Lexa deemed it inappropriate when her pregnant _niron_ just wanted to go home. 

Now, though? She was getting desperate. She could barely keep her hands to herself. 

“You had me this morning.” Clarke murmured, making Lexa grin. 

“That was this morning.” She ran the tip of her nose down Clarke’s neck as she caressed Clarke’s stomach. The warmth beneath her fingers mixed with the little sighs coming from Clarke’s mouth made her body warm. She let one hand drop and slip beneath Clarke’s underwear, happy to find wetness there. 

“ _Lexa…_ ” 

She hummed, rubbing tight circles just above Clarke’s clit as she kissed and nipped at Clarke’s neck. When Clarke’s knees started to wobble she gently removed her hand and steered Clarke towards the bed, once there, she sat down and patted her lap, cheeks already flushed and ears red. 

“You know I won’t be able to do this for much longer, right?” Lexa frowned as she took a hold of Clarke’s hips and brought her close enough she could kiss and muzzle her belly. 

“Why not?” 

“I’ll be too big. Only way will be on my hands and knees.” Lexa frowned deeper as she pressed her cheek to Clarke’s stomach. She let out a small, happy hum when Clarke started to play with her hair and looked up with her lower lip jutted out. 

“I do not like taking you on your hands and knees. I like to see your face.” She said, shifting to rest back on her elbows. “Would Raven’s… _you know_ , not be suitable? Even on your back?” Her hands rested on Clarke’s thighs when she finally straddled her hips. 

“I mean, yeah, but no. It would be uncomfortable. Sex is just going to have to get creative.” A pause. “Since when didn’t you like taking me from behind?” When Clarke leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, she smiled. 

“I can’t gauge how close you are on your hands and knees. Seeing your face twist up in pleasure is the best part.” She tilted her head just enough she could connect their lips in a deeper, longer kiss. 

“What if I want you to take me on my hands and knees?” Lexa broke the kiss with a huff and slowly laid on her back. 

“If you want to have sex like that then I will comply. I get more pleasure out of it when I can see your face, though.” With that, she raised her hands to Clarke’s hips and rounded them to her behind, giving her ass a generous squeeze. “Can we have sex now?” 

“Days of subtlety are over.” Clarke mused, grinding down. Lexa let out a long breath as she carefully pushed Clarke’s robe off her shoulders. “Only if you’re gentle. I’m sensitive today. I think my nipples are changing colour.” Lexa’s eyebrow rose as she glanced at Clarke’s breasts. She reached behind to lift Clarke’s shirt off, then laid her head back to get a good look. “See? They’re darker, right?” 

“I do not know, possibly?” She cupped both of them in her hands and ran her thumbs over the tips of Clarke’s nipples. “They’re bigger.” Lexa’s lips pulled into a grin when Clarke let out a stuttered breath. “That’s because… the blood increases with the tissue to help the milk ducts grow…?” When Clarke smiled with a nod Lexa craned her head up to kiss her lips. She was being taught a lot of anatomy lessons from Clarke of late, though she was still a little unsure of how things worked. She enjoyed learning though, it also meant she could spend more time with Clarke. 

“Blood flow and fatty tissue increases to help the milk ducts and mammary glands grow. In simple terms, my breasts get bigger to hold more milk for the baby.” Lexa nodded, giving a light squeeze to see what reaction she’d get. When Clarke moaned instead of winced, she began to gently massage and roll them in her hands. “That actually feels really good.” With a smile, Lexa captured Clarke’s lips in a slow kiss, seeking entrance with her tongue when she caught Clarke’s nipples between her middle and index finger. When Clarke moaned this time, she brushed her tongue over the tip of her _nirons_ and ground her pelvis upwards. 

It started off slow, soft, passionate, but she could feel the heat between Clarke’s legs increase. She gave one last squeeze, causing Clarke to grunt, before she let her hands drop down to her own shirt. Clarke helped, removing her clothing piece by piece. Once she was finally bare, she helped Clarke out of her underwear and sighed in relief when Clarke kissed her stomach and worked her way up. Her skin tingled after each kiss, leaving a trail of goosebumps in Clarke’s wake. 

Clarke eventually straddled her hips again with her hands roaming Lexa’s stomach and chest. Lexa hummed happily when her hands cupped her own breasts, only to breath out a little whimper when she started to squeeze her nipples between her thumb and index finger. It felt good, Lexa’s clit throbbing with each gentle pinch. “I want to ride you.” Clarke stated bluntly. 

Lexa looked up, meeting Clarke’s eyes with a small smirk as she pushed herself into a sitting position. “Do you want to use the harness?” Clarke’s breath hitched at the idea, causing Lexa’s eyes to flutter as she leaned forward and captured Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss. It quickly heated up after a moment or so and Lexa was left panting when Clarke pulled back. 

“Yes. I was going to ride your fingers, but that sounds much better.” Lexa felt dazed as she chased after Clarke’s lips. She got a little laugh and a kiss in turn before Clarke was shifting off of her and somewhat crawling towards the edge of the bed. Lexa shook her head as she got to her feet.

The harnessing process was always a little awkward. Clarke knew what to do to make it fun and exciting, even if it was just a side comment before she asked if the base was pressed against her mound enough. Eventually, after several adjustments, Lexa sat at the end of the bed, using the backboard for support. Clarke was careful as she straddled her lap again, though didn’t sink down straight away. 

“We haven’t used any sex toys in awhile, so ease me into it?” 

Lexa let her hands run up and down Clarke’s sides as reassuringly as possible before leaning up to peck Clarke’s lips. She did this several times, smiling as Clarke’s grin grew, then slid her hands over Clarke’s breasts and started to massage them just like she had before. Clarke’s eyes closed after the first roll of Lexa’s hands, causing her sex to throb, then a slur of soft moans and heavy groans came out. Lexa watched as Clarke’s face twisted up in pleasure, only to relax and twitch as Lexa’s hands worked their magic. 

“You have _no_ idea how good that feels. My breasts have been really sore lately.” Lexa smiled as she pressed an open mouthed kiss to the top of Clarke’s right breast. 

“I must start doing this more often then.” She muttered before pulling Clarke’s hardened nipple into her mouth. She sucked and licked, truly ravishing the pink bud before moving over to Clarke’s other nipple to give it the same treatment. It put Lexa in a sort of trance, her body completely relaxed as she focused on how much suction was needed to draw the dirtiest of moans from her _nirons_ mouth. 

Clarke started grinding her hips forward after a couple of minutes, the heat radiating from her sex making the hair on the back of Lexa’s neck stand still. She moaned, dropping her hands to grip Clarke’s hips and guide her sex over the shaft of her cock. Clarke’s relieved sigh made her hum and it was only after Clarke’s body started moving on its own that she cupped Clarke’s jaw and drew her in for a long, desperate kiss. 

It was tongue and teeth, push and pull. Several moans exchanged as Clarke’s fingers threaded into Lexa’s hair. Lexa couldn’t get enough either, the more they kissed, the more she wanted Clarke. Images of past intimate experiences started to come to light. The time Clarke had completely dominated her as she aggressively rode the cock attached to her body and held Lexa’s hands above her head. The time Lexa had made love to Clarke, slow and passionate, as the sun went down and the room filled with golds and yellows. She dropped a hand between their bodies, initially to rub Clarke’s clit until she came, only to find it hard to feel anything with how wet Clarke was. The girth was slick, most of Clarke’s arousal coating her inner thighs, though some had managed to drip down and coat Lexa’s skin in a thin layer of wetness. 

It was beautiful. 

Instead of doing what she originally intended, she gripped the base of the cock with one hand and guided Clarke’s hip with the other. Lexa was so focused on what was happening between their bodies that she missed Clarke’s slurred “ _Fuck— that feels so good”_. 

The tip slipped in, followed by the first inch. Lexa held Clarke up with both hands then and began to scatter kisses under her chin and throat. Lexa knew Clarke’s body, even with how aroused she was. It took several seconds for her sex to blossom open and loosen enough for the rest of the girth to go in comfortably. 

“Okay, I’m good, keep going.” With Clarke’s go ahead, she carefully eased Clarke down until she bottomed out and they were wholeheartedly connected. Lexa lived for these moments; part of her (even if it was prosthetic) inside of Clarke with Clarke wrapped tightly around her. Clarke’s arms hands gripping onto her hair with Lexa’s arms wrapped around her waist. Lexa felt so… _in love_. 

It never did get old loving Clarke. Everyday was a blessing and she cherished waking up and falling asleep next to the woman who’d saved her life. With a child now on the way, it only higheted everything she felt. “ _God’s, Klark.”_ She whined as she ran the tip of her nose just under Clarke’s jaw, eyes closed. “I feel… _whole.”_

They spent the rest of the night making love, even when Lexa’s thighs crapped up and knees ached, they joked about old age and kissed until they fell asleep. 

***

Lexa was resting between Clarke’s legs, cheek rested on Clarke’s stomach. Her favourite place to be. It was one of the rare mornings she didn’t have any urgent duties. She was free until lunch when she had to meet with her counsel members.

“I can't wait to meet him.” Lexa murmured, eyes closed as she stroked down the sides of Clarke’s belly. “I know I said I didn’t believe in names before, but…” She kissed the spot just above Clarke’s belly button. “ _Jakob_. Your father’s name.” She felt Clarke stiffen, but didn’t take much notice, she was half asleep. 

“Really?” She looked up at the croak in Clarke’s voice and let a lopsided smile wash over her face when she saw that Clarke had tears in her eyes. 

“I think so.” She slowly crawled up the bed and kissed Clarke’s cheek, then placed her hand over Clarke’s stomach. “If it is what you want.” When Clarke turned her head and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, she felt her answer. 

“What if we have a girl?” Lexa pulled back with the same smile. 

“I have not thought that far, _niron._ ” She began to draw circles over Clarke’s navel, down her thigh, then back up to rub the swell of her bump. 

“What about… Lexa?” Lexa’s face twisted up in confusion. 

“Why would we name a child after me?” 

“Continue your legacy.” 

It was sweet that Clarke thought naming their child after herself would continue her legacy, but deep down, it didn’t feel right. What if their child wanted their own legacy? Their own title? Their own life detached from Lexa’s fame? 

“I do not want our child to be named after me.” She said with a little frown. “Or you.” She pressed her head against Clarke’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I want our child to have their own identity.” 

“Are there any popular names that come to mind then?” 

Lexa let out a long sigh as she ran the tip of her nose across Clarke’s shoulder. “Not particularly.” 

“Wait— _holy fuck_ , can you feel that?” Lexa sat up, frowning as she looked at Clarke’s face. 

“Feel what?” 

Realisation soon washed over her when Clarke guided her hand to the side of her belly. She froze. At first she couldn’t feel anything, but the more she concentrated, the more she could feel it. It was faint, barely there, but it was movement. A little push against her hand. For the first time in a long time, Lexa felt like she wasn’t in control. “Wow.” She managed, though she could feel her eyes watering. “It’s so… _tiny.”_

She looked up, mirroring Clarke’s smile. She took advantage of the situation and carefully moved back between Clarke’s legs. Once she was level with Clarke’s stomach, she rubbed the spot she’d first felt the little push. “ _ai hope yu ste warm, ai strikon.”_ She whispered, pressing a kiss to the swell of Clarke’s belly. The movement had come as quick as it had gone, but it was the first time Lexa had been able to feel her _goufa’s_ growth. 

She hoped she would be able to feel more as the weeks went by. 

***

Clarke was starting to feel less and less motivated to go outside. A lot of it had to do with the constant nausea she’d been feeling. For awhile it had gone away, but now it was back with a vengeance. She felt bad. She’d taken a lot of her frustration out on Lexa, who only seemed to be confused by her mood change. The good thing about Lexa though, was the fact she remained innocent and supportive; even when Clarke raised her voice. 

Bellamy was very supportive as well. He’d came and stayed a couple of times over the past couple of weeks, though he didn’t _just_ travel to see her, he was in charge of the food shipments Arkadia had started sending out. The first snow storm had started as she hit the 25 week mark(which was only a couple days ago), so it was vital they got whatever they could to Polis before travelling got too dangerous. 

It was an hour before noon when she heard a knock at the door. With a frown, she cautiously opened it, only to smile when Bellamy held up a large basket full of baby supplies. 

“Care package, courtesy of your mom.” Clarke opened the door fully and waved him in. “You’ve got a load of cloth diapers, some vitamins, a couple of booklets explaining what to expect now that you’re nearing the end of your pregnancy. Basically a lot of baby things.” He placed the basket beside Lexa’s desk, then pulled Clarke into a hug. Clarke happily sunk into it. She’d missed her friend. 

“Thank you. I’m sure Lexa will send you off with some questions to ask Abby.” She pulled back with a smile, then grimaced when she realised what she was wearing. “Give me 10 minutes and we can go on a walk through the markets.” Bellamy dipped his head and went to wait outside. 

Once appropriately dressed for the weather, she submerged from her den and happily curled her arm around Bellamy’s bicep. “How are you feeling? How have you been?” 

“I’m over the never ending morning sickness. Lexa renamed it ‘day sickness’ with how often I’ve been vomiting.” She said as they stepped into the elevator. “Apart from that? I’ve been… tired. I haven’t gotten a proper night's sleep in what feels like weeks. I have no motivation to go out, even when Lexa tries to bribe me with sex or food.” 

“Sounds rough. I’ve had to deal with a few babies around Arkadia and I can tell you, I’m fully put off children for life. Lexa’s some sort of superhuman. I could barely deal with your mood swings before you were pregnant, now? Well…” Clarke gave his shoulder a push, though it was lighthearted as they reached the ground floor. 

“You’re not around enough to know what I act like.” She said matter-of-factly. “But yeah, she is. I don’t know how she tolerates me of late.” She sent a brief smile to the guards as they walked outside. The fresh air made her stomach twist, but for the most part, it was nice to feel the breeze against her heated skin. 

“Do you know what gender the baby is going to be?” 

“No. We want to wait until I’ve given birth. A surprise if you will.” Bellamy moved ahead when they approached the stairs leading to the centre of town, then carefully helped Clarke up each step until they got to solid ground. “What have you been doing? I hear you’ve been teaching the next generation of delinquents how to hunt for food?” 

Bellamy let out a low chuckle as they stopped at a stall. He placed 5 silver coins on the table then was handed a jar of honey. “Yeah. Passing on the knowledge we learnt is critical. I have help from some of the neighboring villages. Most of the group have learnt how to use a bow, but it’s still a process. It took me years.” She rose an eyebrow when Bellamy handed her the honey. “It’s for upset stomach. Mix it in with your tea, it helped a few pregnant women back at home.” 

They continued walking, occasionally stopping when Clarke felt like she might be sick. They spent a good hour together before Lexa snuck up on them. 

“No, I remember—“ Clarke was cut off.

“ _Niron.”_

Clarke startled, practically jumping at the sound. She turned, about to give Lexa a lecture on why she couldn’t just sneak up on her anymore, only to deflate when she saw a bruise forming around Lexa’s eye. “What happened?”

“I was training with the nightbloods. One of them happened to get a good hit in.” Lexa greeted Bellamy with a firm arm shake. “It is nothing to worry about.” Clarke sighed, moving over to give Lexa a quick hug. 

“Since when did you two hug in public?” Clarke snickered as she pulled back. 

“Very recently.” She said as she inspected Lexa’s face. The skin around the eye was a little puffy, but mostly just an angry dark purple. “Lexa’s been more open to affection. It’s more of a… reassurance thing. If people see her being more human, they’re more likely to accept my pregnancy.” She explained as she sent Lexa a sympathetic smile. “But it’s only in front of small groups or people we trust. Showing the masses Lexa’s more than just _Heda_ could be problematic.” She turned to look back at Bellamy and shrugged. 

“That’s… oddly flattering.” He sent his infamous boyish grin. “I’m going to go and check on the people I brought with me. Would two you like to spend the evening with me? I know you can’t drink, Clarke, but there’s some nice spiced wine we brought with us that I’d love to share over dinner?” 

Lexa answered first. “That sounds delightful. We will see you later.” Clarke accepted the peck on the cheek before he went on his way. “It is good to see you out of our room. Have you eaten today?” Clarke turned back to face Lexa and smiled. 

“Yes. I had my morning oats. Bellamy brought some baby supplies with him. We have plenty of cloth diapers and some booklets to read tonight. Just some information on what to expect.” She reached up again to check Lexa’s eye, then leaned up to press a kiss to her temple. “Have you iced it?” 

“I haven’t had time.” Lexa sighed, leaning into Clarke’s hand. “My day is almost finished. I just have some things that need to be written down. Would you like to go for a walk beforehand?” Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s bicep, just like she had with Bellamy, and grinned. 

“Lead the way.” 

Lexa lead them around the markets before they went off for a little walk in the woods. They had guards accompanying them, but Clarke didn’t mind. It was nice to walk and talk without much worry. They stayed out until the sun was about to go down, then headed back to have dinner with Bellamy. Lexa got a little tipsy, though Lexa’s version of ‘drunk’ was more just letting loose, she never had more than a glass and always flushed it out with plenty of water. 

It was nice being surrounded by people she liked being around. 

Bellamy even got to feel the baby move. Despite him saying he never wanted children, Clarke knew he’d make a good parent one day. There was a softness in his eyes and a gentleness to his touch that very few people had. 

They spent most of the evening talking and laughing, making jokes about what the future may hold while they ate. Lexa asked Bellamy some questions about the vitamins Abby had included in the care package, as well as generally asking how everything was back in Arkadia. 

Clarke found that she slept a little better than night too. Overall, even with her lack of motivation, Bellamy’s visit had made her feel a little more human. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> os dula! yu ste doing kei = Good job! You are doing well. 
> 
> fyucha = baby.
> 
> Em nice gon hit op yu = it is nice to meet you. 
> 
> meizen = amazing. 
> 
> Mochof = Thank you. 
> 
> ai hope yu ste warm, ai strikon = I hope you are warm, little one. 
> 
> goufa’s = child’s. 
> 
> Most of the sentences are loose because the trig dictionary was taken down :(

**Author's Note:**

> Niron = Loved one/Lover. 
> 
> Natblida = Nightbloods. 
> 
> Fyucha = Baby. 
> 
> Yu vout in dison ste leyos? = You think this is funny? 
> 
> Goufa = Child.
> 
> Tek = Technology. 
> 
> Ai hod in yu, Leska, don much. = I love you, Lexa, so much. 
> 
> Nomon = Mother. 
> 
> I think I got everything, I’m not sure, sorry!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @nemiyonheda :)


End file.
